Love You Only
by Ruth Lechner
Summary: DracoxocVeelaDracoDMOCAU: Draco's a possessive Veela and he's out to get HIS mate! Eccentric, Intelligent, His. Unusual & very feisty, she lets no one take a hold of her life. When kidnapped by Voldie she lets rip a power no one can tame, unfortunately.
1. Train

_Thank you so much for clicking! I hope you enjoy! Review at the end please, but this is my first Harry Potter fic, and yes it's Dracoxoc. It's a Veela fic, and those who don't know what Veela are, then just read on! You'll enjoy it!_

**This is the very first version of this chapter, it turns out I edited it and then I re-read it later and it was horrible! I didn't like Elena at all, and the story wasn't what I wanted it to be. It was much better before! Needless to say, now that I'm happier with the beginning, I can see a continuance. :P**

I don't remember falling onto the floor until I woke up on it. By Merlin, my head spun and I was dizzy. I opened my eyes in a flash, (momentarily blinded by pain) before finally when my vision cleared, I realised that I was indeed lying on the floor in my room.

_What happened? _I don't remember sleeping on the floor, I remember having a shower, coming into my room then feeling horrible pains in my heart, then blacking out before I could stop myself.

I realised that today was my seventeenth birthday, but as I lifted my head, my body felt weak and it flopped back down again. I struggled to get onto my elbows, just as my mum came knocking on the door.

"Wake up honey! It's time to get ready for Hogwarts!" She told me through the maple door.

I turned around onto my front elbows, pain stifling through me as I still made effort to get up. I was in so much pain my only answer towards the door was a cry out in pain.

"Darling are you alright?" She banged on my locked door.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I managed out as loudly as I could, my voice echoing in my ears.

_Why do I sound different?_

I stumbled up onto my feet before wobbling over towards the door, catching my appearance in the mirror, stopping in mid step. I blinked, before crying out.

"AAH! What the hell happened to me?"

_I've SHRUNK?_

Apart from that, my hair had grown, it was now just a little bit below my shoulders in soft wisps of dark hair. My eyes were slightly darker, my skin had now a porcelain complexion. I looked like a haunting beauty, I couldn't take my eyes away from the change the mirror brought me. My skin was taught, and I was...well...more _developed_ in certain areas... despite losing half an inch of height, I was more slender.

_This can't be real! _Then I remembered my parents outside my door. _Just go to the door, answer your parents, it might just be your imagination!_

I opened the door quickly to my parents, only noticing now that I was sweating.

"Yes?" I did my best to remain natural, but I knew I was doing a horrible job. My voice was different, I was half an inch smaller, and I had always been petite, but now I was more slender. My father noticed straight away, but my Mum was oblivious.

"Happy Birthday, darling! Are you alright?" She looked at me up and down. My father joined her in the inspection. While I waited for them to finish their inspection with a sigh, I noticed that actually I felt normal. Maybe it all was in my head.

"Have you _shrunk_?" My Dad asked in almost in disbelief, but he somehow seemed happy about it as he was beaming, implying something to my mother.

My mother gasped, before grinning as well. "It's finally happened!"

"What? What's happened?" I asked, coming out of my reverie.

"Darling! Look in the mirror!" She directed me to the bathroom mirror next to my room, and I gasped.

It wasn't my imagination at all, I had indeed managed to somehow shrink a little bit (even though I'm now seventeen!) and gotten porcelain skin, longer hair, darker eyes and now I was slender and curved. I don't know how I managed it, or if it was some sort of sick joke, but all I could think of as I looked in disbelief at my new appearance was 'wow'.

My mum peered over my shoulder, holding my shoulders at the same time. I could see her cheeky grin in the mirror.

"Well, honey! Aren't you gorgeous?" She was ecstatic. "Isn't she gorgeous, Edward?" She said to my Dad.

"Definitely. Especially now you've come into your inheritance." He said from behind me.

"My what?"

"Yes!" My mum beamed. "And you'll finally meet your mate!"

"My WHAT?"

"Come on honey, we need to get your stuff packed for Hogwarts! It's an important year!"

"Wait, Mum-"

I tried to make sense of what she was saying, when she used her wand to pack my stuff for me. We were out the door in seconds as she _also _changed my clothes for me. I quickly put on a cape (and one last look in the mirror in disbelief) before she dragged me out the door.

"That Veela better treat you well, Elena." Was the last thing I heard from my Dad before the door was shut.

A limousine pulled up at the train station, allowing Draco Malfoy and his father arrive at platform 9 ¾ . As he got out, Draco was immediately hit with a scent that was so delicious, it drove him crazy. The scent of a person that made him want to kiss and ravish that person that smelt so yummy.

"I can smell her, Father." He told the taller man in the best monotone he could, to disguise how he was going frantic and turned on he was inside.

Lucius looked down to him with what seemed to be a pleased smirk on his face.

"Good." His lips barely moved. Either way, that was his way of showing he was pleased. "Now that you've come into your inheritance, the Veela in you will find her easily. Dumbledore already knows of your Veela heritage, and I trust you will owl me as soon as you know her identity."

"Certainly, father." He smirked.

"Elena!" I heard a familiar voice shout of one of my best friends, Hermionie Granger. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were behind her on platform 9 ¾ .

"Hermionie! Ron! Harry!" I greeted and hugged them all. "I've missed you guys so much!" I could tell after I hugged them that they felt a difference in my body, and Harry was the first to speak up.

"Erm, Elena... Why are you wearing a cloak?"

"Oh never mind about it Harry, nothing to worry about." I said quickly. "Shall we board?"

"Sure." They all agreed, looking at me strangely.

I sat down with my three best friends in one of the many compartments on the Hogwarts Express. Sitting with the Golden Trio was always a fun experience, listening to everyone's summer, watch Ron wind up Hermionie... I smiled to myself.

I had kept my hood on though, as I wasn't ready to show everyone my 'overnight' change.

"Oi, Elena?" Ron asked with a mouth full of Berty Bots Every Flavour Beans from the trolley lady. Everyone else was getting stuck into food, but I hadn't gotten anything. I wasn't hungry.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you take your hood off? No need to hide!"

"I...don't really...want to..." I said lamely in my new voice, pulling the hood over me more.

"Oh... Okay. Why has your voice changed?"

I answered as truthfully as I could. "I don't actually know."

"Erm... Right..." Ron turned into his awkward state and then returned to his food with interest.

I remembered to this morning where my Dad had said something about Veela's. I turned to the brains of the group. "Hey Hermionie, out of curiosity, what do you know about Veela's?" Elena asked.

"Veela's? Why do you ask?"`

"Oh I heard my dad talking about it." I knew I should've explained everything, but I kept silent, as if wanting to keep the secret to myself as long as possible.

I closed my eyes, biting my inner lip and sighed. Without warning, -but certainly ironically- Harry pulled down my hood. There were gasps in the room. I tried to calm myself down, they were going to find out anyway.

Harry and Ron were gawking at my now flawless face, and I began to blush.

"S-Stop staring you guys..." I stuttered.

Ron turned on Harry as if he too wasn't staring and pushed him.

"Yeah, Harry!"

"W-What?" The Boy-Who-Lived looked speechless for a moment before he glared at Ron. "Oh, I _get it_." He said acidly to his best friend playfully.

I blushed, and knew it was time for explaining.

"It's my seventeenth birthday today, and I woke up this morning on the floor just different. I felt incredible pain, in my chest and heart, and in my head. My Dad said something about coming into an inheritance, and my mum said I'd have a mate. I mean... I don't regret the overnight change! I quite like it! But I have a feeling that it comes at a price, or it might just be a sick joke." I finished with a slump of my shoulders. Why did EVERYTHING like this have to have a price?

Hermionie looked bewildered for a moment, searching within the depths of her brain before she too beamed. What is it with people being so happy today? What do they know?

"Oh my god, Elena! You are so lucky! You're mate is a Veela!"

"What's a Veela?" Harry and Ron chorused at the same time.

"Whosaywaaah?" I ended after them.

Hermionie went into her explaining mode.

"It's a creature that has a soul desire and a devotion to be with their mate. They are a very protective creature at that, once they find their mate, anyone who touches them is asking for a death wish. At the age of 17, they go into an inheritance, which allows the Veela in them to awaken and find their mate.

They search for their mate by scent, a scent from a mate which they love and cherish and protect. Once found, they will have urges to be with their mate, and the Veela inside them will get upset if they are away from their mate for too long. It would go so far as to have uncontrollable urges, or heat attacks, to make sure to be with their mate. They won't give up trying to seduce their mates once they found them, to make them theirs and only theirs, but they won't force them to do anything they don't wish to do."

"Aww..." Ron and Harry sapped like fan girls, before they returned to their 'manly' state and coughed behind their fists.

"But... Can't they choose someone else?" I asked. "I don't even know who this guy is!"

"No, once they know the identity of their mate they will look at no other. Besides, Elena, I think you need this. To be loved unconditionally, I mean. Veela's mate with only their one mate in their entire lives. The pain you felt changed the way you bond, you are now more submissive, and more prone to the need of being loved by a dominant, which would be your mate. And um...The reason why you've _changed_ and most likely...umm..._developed_... in certain areas..." The other girl started, and carried on with her explaining with my nod. "Is to please the male Veela that's obviously also gone into his inheritance over the summer. He's probably changed too, probably gotten taller, gotten stronger, and better looking. From the pain you felt, I wouldn't be surprised if he was on this train!" She finished.

As if the truth was justified, the pain from this morning in my heart came back, making me cry out suddenly. I felt a strong emotional tug towards the door, making my legs stand up, and launch me towards the sliding door.

"Elena?" Harry and Ron asked as I stood.

I panted, my harsh breath the only thing I could hear as muffled sounds were emitted from the three blurs around me, I started falling backwards and let the darkness consume me.

It seems that history was repeating itself as I woke up on the floor. Only this time there were my three best friends all around me asking if I was alright.

"Yeah..." I assured them, as I didn't like them being worried. "I'm just... going to see where the lady with the trolley went..." Since the fall my mood had suddenly turned sour, so I got up and went out of the door. I felt like being alone.

Harry was about to go after me, when Hermionie kept him back and shook her head.

I actually didn't know where I was going; I just knew I had to get away from the cabin. Walking down the hallway of the compartment sections of the train, (you know you have to open a door to get to another part of the train bits) I felt the need to keep on going, and going. I was about to go into another section before I saw an unexpected sight of a group of Slytherins in the separate compartment hallway.

A thrashing Draco Malfoy was being pinned to the floor by his two minions, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise Zambini above him shouting at him.

"No Draco! You can't have your mate! We're on the bloomin' _train_!"

Draco was writhing and growling at Crabbe and Goyle to let go, who both grunted as they tried to keep him down. It looked like he was about to overpower him, I really thought he would, when they somehow managed to keep him on the floor. His eyes were wild, his body was trembling in animalistic desire.

"Here... She's here... So close... I must have...I need... my... mate."

I gasped at 'mate'. I had gotten out of my compartment, subconsciously driven towards him so he could catch my scent...?

_WHAT! My mate is Draco _MALFOY? My delayed reaction came.

The Slytherins looked up at my gasp, and I quickly slid myself up against the wall in desperate hope to disguise myself.

My hazel eyes met Draco's silver ones, and for a moment all time stopped. I almost got lost in those beautiful eyes.

"Mine." He purred.

I realised that I had forgotten to put my hood back up as I left the compartment, and my _entire_ identity was engraved in his silver grey eyes.

My own eyes widening, a blush coming up onto my cheeks, I quickly ran away from him in haste, my legs carrying me as fast as they could, I could feel Draco's eyes on me, and a small whining call trying to get me to come back. I stopped and turned, even far away from Draco, I could still see the hope in his eyes, the yearning. I forced myself to tear myself away and began to run, quickly returning to the trio as I burst through the door.

"My mate!" I panted with a pause. "Is Draco MALFOY!"

"WHAT?"

THUD.

**Well, what do you think? All feedback will be greatly appreciated, as it's my first Harry Potter fic! Please Review! Come on, how long does it take to write a few comments? Lol, happy reviewing!**

**(This is the first version of this story, as it kicks ass over the edited version, believe it or not, so this has gone back up :P Changes have been made to the other edited chappies also, it was **_**much **_**better originally). There you go! One story of a story being better the first time around before being re-visited. It sucked.**


	2. Hogwarts

_Amagad ma wonderful reviewers! That was the most reviews I've ever got on one chapter! Wowzers! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your reviews were so awesome, just so powerful for da creative juices, XD lol. Here's da second chappie and plz enjoy!_

**Love You Only**

**Chapter 2:**

THUD.

After about five minutes of fanning Ron's unconscious form just vegetating on the compartment seat, Hermionie pulled out her wand and just when she was about to cast a spell, he awoke, snapping upright and grabbing my shoulders.

"MALFOY? MALFOY?" He screamed as he shook me. I jumped back as Harry pushed his best friend down, hissing at him to shut up, he was scaring strangers that unfortunately walked past the compartment at that moment.

"Ron! Calm it down!" Me and Hermionie screamed in union. The poor Weasley panted to himself like he had a nervous breakdown and allowed himself to lie back down again.

"Besides," Carried on Hermionie. "I don't think it's terrible."

I beamed, feeling terribly grateful that one of my best friends could support me. Ron and Harry were gobsmacked.

"But it's _Malfoooooy_!" Ron whined. "The little ferret that's been tormenting us since First Year!"

"He may have, Ron, but do this for _Elena_." She said. "A Veela can't hurt their mate." She kept stern.

"So?" Ron asked.

"It means hurting us would be hurting Elena. He can't hurt his mate."

"Wait... So you mean he won't be on our backs no more?" The redhead asked hopefully. She nodded. I smiled at Ron when he had a look of relief on his face. Then in pure bliss he leaned back and fainted into the high heavens and into Harry's arms.

I myself felt relief that they were okay with this, even Hermione was ecstatic.

"Let's just leave him be." I told the still two conscious remainders.

Hermionie grabbed my hands and began squealing.

"I can't believe it, Elena! I really can't!" She laughed then stopped. "Did he see you fully?" She asked.

"...Yes." I admitted. "My whole face."

She squealed in joy and sat down, pulling me with her.

"Now he's seen you, Elena, he's not going to stop trying to get you. There are some things about the chase that you need to understand, though."

I nodded for her to go on.

"You see, once the chase begins, he's not going to look at any other, and as a Veela, there are certain chain of events that will happen. First, he'll be trying to get you to accept the bond with a kiss; then he'll bite you to claim you as his. Then, courting begins where you develop a real relationship, and then the full mating. This won't happen all at once, and knowing Draco he's going to be very, _very_, possessive with you."

I began blushing, feeling a heat spread through me when she said that. It felt so right, and I _wanted _him to have me like that. I knew I wasn't scared of mating, I rather liked the idea, I just wanted to be sure when it happened, I wanted to know the person fully, I wanted to know that person would love me forever, love me for _me_. It may be idealism, but I believe if it's meant to happen then it will.

Hermionie was right, I noticed, I _was_ becoming more submissive.

Blaise Zambini hauled Draco up to his feet when he was sure his urges had died down.

"There...better?" His best friend asked him.

Draco's silver eyes were trained on the hallway where his mate previously stood.

"Mine." He whispered breathlessly and suddenly. "She's mine."

"Her name's Elena, Draco."

The Veela seemed to melt, about to go and worship the carpet she walked on, before he was roughly pulled back into the compartment by dumb and dumber, plopped next to Blaise on the seat. He was not happy now. Disturbed from his dreaming of his mate, he just stared unhappily out the window.

"Who was it?" Crabbe asked in his gruff voice.

"Elena Housen." (Howsen) Blaise replied. "She's best friends with the Golden Trio."

Draco looked up all of a sudden.

"You know about her?"

"Yeah-" He was cut off abruptly.

"Tell me everything you know about her."

Once we were all changed for Hogwarts, I felt buzzed. I just loved Hogwarts, and I was ready for another year. Although my magical parents kept me around magic as much as they did, I loved the uniqueness of Hogwarts. It was an earthy place full of history that kept me grounded.

Entering Hogwarts, I did as I did every year. I'd go up to my room and check everything was there, simply because only half my stuff got there in the first year. A house elf had made a big mistake, and half my luggage was sent to Diagon Alley with some post. As you can imagine, I was not amused.

After checking everything was in there, I quickly made my way to the Feast. I must have stalled or something, as the grand doors were already shut when I got there, which meant the feast had begun and the First Years were sorted.

_So no one will notice me come in then..._

I pushed my hands on the door, and tried to heave it open but it didn't budge.

_God did I get weaker during this inheritance thing?_

All my weight fell into my hands as I pushed, the door opening with a bang and I fell flat on my face. The hall fell silent, and I pushed myself up to see my best friends looking at me with worry, Ron even had a repulsive 'Ooh...' face like he _felt_ my fall, and over on the Slytherin table was Draco Malfoy standing upright looking over at me, Crabbe and Goyle pulling at his robe's to try and get him to sit down, but the handsome boy wouldn't budge.

I slowly stood, my eyes focused on Draco's and saw relief ad care in his eyes. I noticed the Slytherin had gotten taller, just like Hermionie had suspected, and his chest and shoulders had broadened. He had a strong jaw and his hair had gotten slightly longer. He looked strong and handsome, I realised and made my way over to the Golden Trio, in the corner of my eye Draco sat down as well, his beautiful eyes watching me.

Yep. I was a Gryffindor. I had begged the hat to put me with my first friends, Harry, Ron and Hermionie. That, and there was no way I'd be in Hufflepuff, I'd be killed in Ravenclaw, and Slytherin's were always on each other's backs. And Gryffindor was a plus because I'd have the best people in the world.

The hall bustled again, and I caught Albus's eyes twinkling as I sat down. Before I could start thinking, Hermionie began prodding me.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" She checked me over, but to me she was just a tad over the top with it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You took quite a fall." Harry joined in.

"I'm alright now." I firmly told them. I just wanted to eat.

"And everyone went bloody silent!" Ron stated with awe.

"Well you would if someone just fell on the floor flat on their face!" I stated, feeling watched even now.

"They weren't staring because of that." Harry said seriously. I looked at him, wondering what he meant. He looked awfully serious behind his glasses, and because I had shrunk, everyone was now slightly taller than they used to be.

"What do you mean?"

"You _look _different, Elena." Hermionie told me for Harry. "At first, yes, because it was of the bang, and normally people would laugh the moment you brought your head up, but when you did it was quiet because you 'miraculously' became irresistible over the summer. _That's _why people were looking."

I only noticed now that loads of people staring at me as they ate, and I slowly began sinking into my seat, my appetite left me empty.

"Oh come on, Elena!" Ron slapped my back. "You can't help it that you're bloody gorgeous! Guys are gonna be linin' up to ask yer out!"

A low growl was heard, which made my head snap up. I scanned the hall and after seeing nothing animalistic in the room, I turned back to Ron.

"Thanks, Ron." I smiled politely, but not exactly in the mood. I really, _really_ didn't like people staring at me for long periods of time. I should've known I would be late if I was checking my stuff. I should've _known_ that I would have to walk in on my own and have everyone staring. Even Draco. "But I'm not looking to date thousands of people." I continued.

"You don't have to," Hermionie cut in. "You date _anyone else_ and it's in a Veela's nature to hunt them off, as their seen as a threat to their mate. That's why they're so protective and competitive."

I went quiet, I had nothing to say whilst I watched my friends turn back to their meal. I had no intention of dating anyone else, and the certain piece of information stirred an emotion of security in me, like I was responding to his treatment, which I just knew I loved. I almost... craved it.

"Honestly," I said after a while. "I didn't know the door was that heavy."

"You're more delicate now." Hermionie said taking a bite of her food. "And Draco got stronger, so he can protect you."

My eyes flickered up when I thought of the way that Draco was standing and looking over to see if I was alright when I fell.

"Hey, Draco, aren't you gonna eat?" Blaise nudged him, but he was too busy staring at Elena.

"Not until I know she's eating." He replied. Zambini looked towards the Gryffindor table where the beautiful girl sat as her eyes flickered up towards Draco. His best friend _purred_ in delight next to him, then began eyeing her food.

As if taking the hint, she began eating automatically, making Draco purr once again.

_Man..._ Blaise commented to himself. _He really is in deep..._

Catching Draco's stare, I began loading my plate and beginning to eat, fully aware of him doing the same.

_He was waiting until I began eating? _I asked myself.

There was a small 'ping-ping' signifying an announcement from the Headmaster.

"Good evening, students." He said after he stood. "You are all having a beautiful dinner, I trust. After dinner has finished, I want to see Draco Malfoy and Elena Housen after in my office. Thank you." He sat down, and my eyes couldn't help but look over again to the boy that stood out on the Slytherin table. His silver eyes were already on me, a small tug on the edge of his lips.

His eyes seemed so contented in just looking at me, it made me feel warm. His loving, adoring stare felt like he would always be there for me, always love me and always comfort me. My eyes snapped down on their own submissively, before they flicked back up. His eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, before they told me to eat by once again eyeing my food, a small smile still on his lips. I continued eating immediately, and his pleased smile widened.

Hermionie looked at me with a knowing smile, something I pretended not to see.

Harry seemed to be clueless, though. "I wonder what Dumbledore wants with you, Elena?"

"Probably going to sort out what's going to happen with her and Draco." Ron chided with a mouth full of food. Hermionie elbowed him in the ribs at his manners which I laughed at. They were being the same as usual.

My hand just kept me eating so I couldn't pause to talk until I had finished everything on my plate. I sighed contently and wiped my mouth in thought. Deep down I liked what Draco did. It made me feel cared for, and it soothed my insides.

Ron whistled and held a hand in front of my face. "Elena...?" He drawled.

I looked up at him from my plate. "Yes, Ron?"

"You were zoned out. Mind tellin' us what's goin' on?"

Hermione answered him for me with an answer I never thought of. "It's a first step realization of the courting process. The dominant will always look after his mate, even if from a distance. You were probably just realising it now, if not consciously, then unconsciously."

I kind of sank into my seat. No matter how much I loved her, I _hated _it when she did that.

Ron whistled in awe. "Deep."

"Well he is a Veela," I said to Ron. "He won't take his mate lightly, will he?"

He was silent for a moment. "You know, Elena..." He surprised me with a serious tone.

"Yes, Ron?" I answered.

"I think he would actually be good for you."

The statement from him surprised me, Harry and Hermionie.

"I mean, he may be a prick, but if the bastard's inheritance has made him stronger, then who knows, it could actually work out."

"I appreciate your support." I honestly stated. "It's nice to know I have all your guys support."

"Of course." Harry smiled. "You deserve it, Elena."

I smiled back. These guys were my rock, they kept me going and I loved them all. I really did. They never failed to put a smile on my face. They were always there, always the best.

Alas, feast was over just as quickly as it began, and I found myself hugged by three different people.

"Good luck." Hermionie whispered.

"Good luck." Harry said.

"Thanks guys." I smiled gratefully.

"He touches you, he's dead." Ron said, going against his touching speech earlier.

"Ron!" Me and Hermionie scolded him. He deserved a whack over the head from me and an elbow in the ribs from Hermionie.

"What did I say?"

I sighed and couldn't help smiling. "Never mind, Ron."

My best friends made their way to the Gryffindor tower, while I turned off to Dumbledore's office. I climbed the stairs after the Gargoyle got out the way, and I found myself knocking on the door in a flurry before I could stop myself.

A muffled 'Come in' was heard, and I opened the door, to find yet again today I was late. Inside was a frantic looking Draco and his family on the right, Dumbledore at his desk slightly further back in the middle, and my parents on the left side and a seat open for me. Everyone turned as I entered, so I quickly ran to my seat taking the hint.

"Oh isn't she gorgeous!" I heard Narcissa, Draco's mother, practically squeal next to her husband, Luscious Malfoy.

I was fully aware of Draco's parents watching everything I did, while Draco himself seemed to relax as he breathed deeply.

_Is he calmer with my scent?_

Once again, the Headmaster's eyes twinkled as Draco visibly relaxed when I sat down in my seat, ironically close to his.

"Glad that you could make it, Elena." The old man in front of me smiled. "Draco was about to tear himself apart and come looking for you himself."

I kind of went sheepish. "Sorry to be a trouble."

"Not at all." Mr. Malfoy, Luscious spoke. "A pleasure to meet you, Elena." He held out his hand to me, which I turned in my seat at and took it, making sure to shake it firmly. At the strong, firm shake he smirked as if he had sussed me all up.

"Oh you're so adorable, honey." Once again, Mrs. Malfoy spoke. She got up, and expecting another shake of hands I held out my hand but was caught completely off guard at the warm hug that engulfed me. I made a small 'OOF' but hugged back. She pulled back and held my face in her hands, staring into my eyes, also trying to suss me out.

"She really is beautiful." Came the voice of Luscious behind her.

"She's mine." Draco growled towards his father. I started feeling self-conscious, which is exactly why my mum pulled me away from Draco's parents. That, and I suspected not to anger the handsome Veela.

"Excuse my son," Said Luscious with a sneer towards his youth. "He can't help himself in the early tender stages."

I watched Draco as he glared at his father, before his beautiful eyes turned back to me, immediately softening and he purred at my attention, taking a step closer, seeing if I would like him or reject him. My heart jumped and I wanted to tell him to come closer, but my attention was grabbed by my Dad.

"No need." My Dad returned to Luscious. "We understand the Veela's nature. The name's Edward, Edward Housen." He said, and held out his hand. Luscious made an 'Ah' noise of acquaintance and shook the hand, then my mother's with her saying, 'Marissa'. The same thing happened with Narcissa.

"Dad, why are you guys here?" I asked, sitting in my seat.

"Dumbledore asked us to come, darling." My mum answered and stroked my hair. I turned to the Headmaster who was watching with a smile, and ushered everyone to return to their seats.

He laced his fingers together on the table. "Now everyone's here and introduced, we can begin."

**Ah! How was it? Waz it waz it wikid? I put A LOT of effort into this chapter to make it **_**just **_**right, so I would love your reviews of wisdom and praise! Wow guys I just love you so much I just really LIVE for the reviews, they fuel my creativity, and thus out comes another chappie!**

_**DON'T WANT THAT TO END DO YOU? NO? DEN CLICK DAT BUTTON!**_


	3. Arrangements

**Oh My God you lovely guys I love you so much your feedback was AWESOME! Guys I updated EARLY just for you!! (otherwise I wouldn't have updated for a couple of weeks!) So anyway, here ya are! Enjoy beautiful people!**

**Love You Only**

**Chapter 3:**

Dumbledore laced his hands together on the table. "Now that everyone's here and introduced, we can begin."

There was a small pregnant pause as his old crystal blue eyes scanned all of us over the tips of his spectacles before resuming his speech. "Now, it has been a while since we've had a Veela in Hogwarts, but we have kept private rooms for the Veela and the mate to help with courtship, as there is the certain possessive streak in the young Veela. As Veela's are very persistent on claiming their mate's, we have to make sure that both are satiated.

At that, Mr. Malfoy is very young as a Veela, only coming into his inheritance over the summer, and thus changing you, Miss. Housen, with him." I looked down when everyone's eyes were on me. Draco growled and everyone's eyes went back to the Headmaster.

_Thank you thank you thank you.... _Was all I could think. I really didn't like it when people stared. My mum placed her hand onto my shoulder reassuringly, and I smiled.

I breathed in and looked back up to the old man behind his desk. "Although, his instincts for claiming and protecting his mate are still as strong as any other. And because of this," He carried on with everyone's attention. Suddenly the door at the back of the room opened and Professor Snape walked in. Dun Dun, _Duuuuuun_.

My neck sank into my shoulders as his slow deliberate steps took him past me and next to the Headmaster. He folded his arms, his pale mouth a firm line.

"I am going to leave Professor Snape in charge of keeping an eye on you two during lessons." Snape's cold eyes reverted from me to Draco and back to me.

"Naturally, your schedules are going to suit each other. A Veela will refuse to be away from their mate for too long, and if such a thing occurs, they would do so much as to tear themselves apart trying to find their mate. So, certain classes you will be separate to let the Veela get used to not being with his mate _all _the time, and to let you, Miss. Housen get used to Draco and adjust with still some space. Miss. Housen, are you aware of the steps that are needed to be done between a Veela and their mate?"

Heads shifted towards me, but I was being asked a question, like a teacher would ask a student, so I was fine.

"Yes, I first accept him with a kiss, then claim me by biting me, then... courting," I scanned my brain for more info. "And then mating."

"Very good, Elena." It was the first time he called me by my first name. "And you are comfortable with all of this information? Would anything make you uncomfortable?"

"Err.... No I'm fine, thanks." I said lamely. There was a giggle from Narcissa, who whispered rather loudly to her husband:

"She's so adorable!"

I coughed slightly and changed my answer a little. "I am comfortable with everything, Headmaster. I just..."

"Just...?" He prompted and leant forward. Snape's eyes were glued to me expectantly from his side.

"I was just thinking about the rooms we would be staying in. Tonight I want to spend with Harry, Hermionie and Ron before I move in with Draco." The words flew off my tongue. "I am fully aware of everything and I am comfortable being Draco's mate, in fact I am really very happy."

The handsome boy purred in delight, which caught everyone's attention. Snape eyed the boy suspiciously, as if telling him not to try anything. But he didn't even notice the Potions Professor, he was busy staring at me with such adoration and love that I'd thought I'd melt at how much it soothed my insides. Dumbledore caught my attention, making Draco give a small whine, wanting my attention again.

"Of course, Miss. Housen. You may spend tonight with your friends. I hear it is your birthday today, is it not?"

"Yes, sir." I answered with a smile.

"Oh darling!" Narcissa cried. "It's her birthday and we haven't got her a present! Honestly Luscious!" She scolded her husband.

"How was I meant to know it was her birthday?" The silver haired man retorted.

"There's nothing to worry about, you don't have to get me anything." I told them.

Draco smiled and winked preciously at me like he had a secret. I tilted my head in curiosity at the gesture.

"Darling," My mum took my attention. "We gave your present to Hermionie just before you met her at platform 9 ¾ because we thought we wouldn't be seeing you, but then Dumbledore called us and we did." I nodded to her, her speech sounding like a statement.

"Either way," My Dad carried on. "We knew when you return to the Gryffindor common room, it'll be there for you."

"Wow, thanks Dad. And Mum."

They smiled.

"Alright, kiddo." My Dad ruffled my hair.

The Headmaster cleared his throat. "So, tonight Miss. Housen will be sleeping in her own dorm room and spend time with Harry, Ron and Hermionie, and then tomorrow just after dinner's feast, come back here, and the parent's too, and we will view the room's to see if it suits your taste. How does that sound?" He laced his fingers once again, scanning all the parents and two students.

"Excellent." Said Luscious. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Great!" Said Narcissa. "I can't believe my Drake is growing up!"

"We'll be seeing you later." My Dad said and my mum agreeing with an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, uh, nice!" I shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Draco's melodic voice ran shivers up my spine.

Snape, whom I had actually forgotten about muttered a 'fine'.

Dumbledore smiled. "It's arranged then. Goodnight, everyone."

I nearly tripped over my chair as I had never gotten up so fast. Everyone filed out the room, my Dad holding my Mum by the waist, and Mrs. Malfoy courtly holding her husband's arm.

Once I was out of the passage way, I felt a hand gently grab my wrist. Whirling around, I faced the handsome Slytherin, none other than Draco Malfoy.

_Of course, who else would it have been? _I scolded myself.

He lifted a hand and began stroking my hair. I unconsciously stepped closer, allowing him to sniff my scent off my hair. He purred for a moment. I looked up into his beautiful silvery eyes, getting lost in them. His eyes just seemed so content holding mine that I dropped mine submissively before looking back up. He stroked my hair lovingly one more time.

"Goodnight, Elena." The way he whispered my name made me suddenly want to come closer, then my mind interfered and I realised I should have been at the Gryffindor common room by now.

"Goodnight, Draco. I should probably get going if they're expecting me."

He nodded. "Alright."

With that, I slowly parted from him and turned for the Gryffindor common rooms, him turning the other way for the dungeons. I could slowly feel his presence ebbing away. I stopped for a moment when I felt his whole presence really gone, and I took a moment to feel the drastic difference.

I ran for the Gryffindor tower and delved into the arm chair of the common room. Harry, Ron and Hermionie, my best friends were sprawled on the other couches.

"Elena!" Hermionie cried.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Harry checked my forehead.

"Yeah..."

"So, what happened?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Well... Tomorrow I'm going to have private rooms with Draco, and our schedules are going to match each other's. But tonight I'm going to stay with you guys."

I pleaded Hermionie with my eyes, saying 'We need to talk'. She understood and ushered the boys upstairs into their rooms. They whined like little kids before dragging themselves and their lower lips which had hit the floor up to their male dorms.

"Oh, Elena, before I forget." She pulled out a couple of packages from a bag. "These are for you. One from me, your parents, and then a joint one from Ron and Harry."

"Aww... Thanks!" I hugged her tightly.

"Sure no prob... What is it you need?"

So I explained everything that happened in Dumbledore's office. She was an excellent listener. She took in everything so well, then she was able to apply it to logic as well.

"Hmm..." She murmured thoughtfully. "I see..."

I laid back into the arm chair, all talked out with a puff.

"I think Dumbledore was right about asking you to adjust. But don't worry, Elena. These things take time."

"I...I just feel so... _different_ without him here."

"Feeling vulnerable?"

"Yes!" I jumped at the perfect word. I felt like anything could jump out at me and eat me.

"Well he's your mate, Elena. You're going to feel that way when he's not around. He's your dominant. And you're his. You'll need to rest, girl. Tomorrow you'll be with him."

I looked down at my lap, so many things dawning on me. "Yeah..."

"Your body is still adjusting to bonding different, you know. That's why you're a bit out of whack. Just get some sleep."

"Alright. Let's go to bed."

We bolted upstairs in a race to see who could get under the covers faster. She won of course. I had tripped. We laughed and sighed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, me and the Golden Trio made our way to our first lesson. I was already feeling a little bit weird, and by the way other students, especially guys, stared at me, made the feelings of being devoured even worse. My best friends comforted me, which I kept on thanking them for. They all knew how much I just hated lots of people staring at me.

"See ya, guys." Harry and Ron waved us off. They didn't have Potions with Snape, but rather another new teacher for those who had slightly lower capabilities in Potions. So I was left with Hermionie. Don't ask why I was put in the higher set, _I_ don't even know why.

"So are you ready to see _him_?" Hermionie nudged my elbow.

"Just shush and go over to your station." I smiled playfully, before I caught sight of Steeve Gregory. He was known was one of the nastiest kids. He's always been known to be on everyone's backs. Not only that, but he's total perv. Slytherin too, which just added to the effect.

He watched me as I walked past him. And because he's a Slytherin, he was near Blaise Zambini, who called Draco over to sit next to him.

"Sit in your normal seats." Snape drawled out, verbally challenging Draco to sit anywhere closer to me. His eyes glared dangerously. I was aware of the staring match and adverted my eyes to show I wasn't impressed. "We wouldn't want anything to _happen_ now would we?" Snape carried on.

The Slytherin's seemed to stick together in their little group, so I was fully aware of Steeve muttering things about me to them as I made my way to my table.

I sat down in my seat, thankfully no one sitting next to me. Steeve was staring at my new and improved body, which I put my arms in front of and tried to cover up, even turning my body language away from him to try and give him a rejection signal, but he just kept staring. Eventually, when I glared at him in the eye, he snarled.

"Instructions are on the board," Snape moved to the front of the classroom swiftly. I cringed as he passed by me. I always had a habit of watching his cape bellow behind him. "Ingredients are at the front." He promptly turned, still. Eyes scanning the silent room he bellowed. "What are you waiting around for?! The potion's not going to make itself!"

Everyone snapped to attention and began getting up to get the ingredients at the front. I slowly made my way up to the front table.

* * *

Snape was called by Professor McGonagall (sp?) outside of the room, so deadly and silently, he joined the older woman with the door shut.

"Little minx." Steeve Gregory snarled to other Slytherin's as Elena Housen got up to get her ingredients.

_Uh oh. _Blaise was fully aware of Draco's eyes having a dark tint to them, making him shift away slightly.

"If she wasn't so goddamn sexy, she'd already be all ruffled up. With those tits, she's gonna get screwed in no time."

By now, Crabbe and Goyle were also moving away as Draco growled threateningly, feeling the tension and anger rolling off him in waves. But Steeve remained clueless. Blaise edged further away, fully aware of anger boiling.

_He can't get any worse than this. He can't. _Blaise chanted in his head, not wanting to hold back a pissed off Veela. Then, Steeve Gregory had to utter the one thing that would set his best friend off for good.

"Hmph. Filthy slut-" He couldn't utter another word there was a ferocious growl and a fist came flying into his face.

* * *

"Argh!"

I heard a grunt and jumped in my seat, turning around at the 'thunks' from when empty cauldron's were knocked over, a table even skewing. A group of students gathered around the commotion, and getting a bad feeling, I did so too.

_Argh! Why do I have to be so small?! _I had to stand on tiptoes to see over other people.

"_**You dare speak about MY mate like that, God so help me I'll hex you until you'll never walk again, I'll hex you until you'll never see again, and I'll rip out your filthy tongue and shove it down your throat!**_"

I gasped when I finally got to the front, seeing Draco pinning down Steeve by the neck, closely leaning over him in an intimidating way. Steeve looked like he had a broken nose, bleeding profusely as Draco was growling at him, making the other whimper at his words.

I saw him lean in and began to whisper threateningly into his ear.

"_**And if you DARE touch her, I won't be afraid to do some pest control."**_

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands, I couldn't help but fluster a little bit. He... He... He was protecting me? What did Steeve do? I slowly took my hands away from my mouth.

"Draco..." I softly cooed to him. Steeve was whimpering underneath Draco, who had a dark tint in his eyes. "Draco..." I slowly began to step forward. "Draco..." I whispered when I finally got to him and touched his strong arm. He turned at my touch, dropping the poor boy from his hold and hitting his head on the floor, groaning.

I was suddenly overtaken by his beautiful eyes. I watched them change colour. He had a dark tint to the silver when he was growling at Steeve, but now they returned back to the lighter silver. Beautiful. I began getting lost in those orbs, observing every glittery detail.

His eyes trailed down to my delicate hand on his strong arm. He took hold of it and brought it to his lips. He slowly began kissing my fingers, then the fingertips one by one, before moving down to my palm.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Miss. McGonagall came in, screeching with Snape at her side. They had heard the commotion and only came in now. She saw Draco and me.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She scolded. He didn't look up. "Mr. Malfoy step back at once!"

"The boy and girl are Veela and mate." Snape drawled out lowly so only the both of them could hear as they watched us.

I yelped when he sucked a sensitive part of my wrist.

"I see." McGonagall set her woven lips into a firm line. "Come on now, Mr. Gregory, we need to get you to the Hospital Wing." She levitated his groaning body, and swiftly exited.

"Draco, as your godfather I propose if you stop this display of affection for your mate in front of the naked eye of the public, I'll let you sit next to Miss. Housen."

Without being told twice, I was pulled back over to my seat and sat down, Draco practically joined at my hip. Then we began to making potions together with the ingredients I had gotten at the front.

**WOOO! Chapter 3!!! How was it? Exellente I hope! Yay! Please review guys I would appreciate it so much your reviews are magic! I just LOVED your feedback last time! Don't let me down, I even updated EARLY FOR YOU!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!**


	4. Through The Day

**VEELA DRACO CHAPTER FEVER?**

**YUU GAWT IYT :D**

**AMAGAD!! My LOVE YOU ONLY fans, I would never trade any of you for ANYTHING!! **

**Thank you those who corrected my spelling! (This is my first Harry Potter fic, and I only read the books SO long ago, lol) and I really am SO pleased at how you all loved it!**

**This chapter has literally, wait, just thinking... Yeah. It has taken me since my last update up till now to get it right, changing ideas and everything. It's work! Lol.**

**I had to go through 5 different drafts .**

**But I have honestly loved writing this story, and this is probably the longest Author Note I've ever written as well lol.**

**Thank you HunterJumperLuver, whom edited my writing! Thank you for your expert advice!**

**Thank you Alynelovesyou, I loved your inspiring messages, which prompted me many times, so thank you! Oh and by the way, I checked out your profile and I'm so proud to chuffed to see that you've even made a link to this story on your profile! Thank you so much :3**

**Thank you different-kind-of-vamp too! I also liked your messages too! XD**

**Thank you to EVERY **_**reader**_**, **_**reviewer**_** and **_**fan**_** of my fic!**

* * *

_If you're asking if I need you,_

_The answer is __forever._

_If you're asking if I'll leave you,_

_The answer is __never._

_If you're asking what I value,_

_The answer is __you._

_If you're asking if I love you,_

_The answer is __**I do**_**.**

**Chapter 4:**

**(Severus Snape)**

"Come along, Severus." Professor McGonagall beckoned to Professor Snape like a little child before exiting his classroom with a hovering Steeve Gregory at her side, using the _**Mobilicorpus**_spell. (causes an object or person to hover as if they were on a stretcher, lol.)

"Instructions are on the board," The Potions master reminded his class almost bitterly. "Ingredients are at the front." Elena seemed to giggle at something that Draco had whispered into her ear and in a quick movement the teacher leapt towards their desk, leaning forward over it and gripping the desk tight in a vice grip with a firm disapproving frown.

Elena practically backpedalled away from him in fright, earning the Professor a famous glare as the Veela tucked his mate into him, into his chest and under his chin, growling. Elena calmly pushed him away slightly for some space, despite the blush on her cheeks, only to have herself brought back into him. The boy had been dreadfully calm up till this point after the incident with Steeve, as having his intended mate under his arm he was contented up till now.

"Be..._hav__**e**_.(uh)" He pronounced the last word like he was speaking to a child rather than two fully grown seventeen year olds.

"I'll do my best." Elena gulped in the arms of her Veela.

"I'll try." Draco smirked, tightening his hold on Elena's waist (which did not go unnoticed to most of the class as well). "But I always behave, sir." He smirked, but Snape's frown only deepened instead of finding it humorous.

"Make sure of it, Mr. _Malfoy._" He pronounced his name veeerrrryy _slowly_.

Then turning swiftly and leaving with a tumble of his thick, black cloak, Snape heard the familiar squeak as the dungeon door slammed shut behind him. Silently he sulked behind McGonagall, now seeing he was with her she turned and continued walking, but not seeing Snape's pale hands clenching and un-clenching at his.. sides as he shut the dungeon door. You have _no idea _of the utter _intensity_ of the glare that followed his back.

Minutes later in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey tending to Steeve's wounds, the dark professor loomed over boy silently, assessing him over and wondering why McGonagall dragged _him _along when he had a class to teach.

"Minerva," His low monotone voice called to the older woman next to him, his fingertips just gently touching each other. "The boy is taken care of; allow me to return to my... class." He spoke the last word finally, a habit that he had grown fond of to create imminent suspense in his sentences.

"Just a moment, Severus." McGonagall stood in front of the Potions master. "I came by to discuss the timetable arrangements with Draco and Elena-"

Steeve groaned loudly on the hospital wing's bed, Madam Pomfrey just entering the scene and checking him over quickly.

"He'll be fine, Minerva, just a broken nose and a concussion." The hurried nurse told McGonagall. "He's unconscious for now, but he'll be okay after a few days, just have him take this once a day." She poured some liquid into a vile. "He'll have to come back for more every day, but it'll speed up the process. I've already mended the broken bone, it's just the concussion that this juice will sort out."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey." McGonagall thanked the woman with a pitying look at Steeve.

"I'm just doing my job, Minvera. What brought this about so early into the first period?"

"Veela," Snape spoke quickly. So quickly in fact, it startled both Minerva and the Nurse (I don't know her first name, lol) for his silence made him basically invisible until he spoke, alerting them of his presence again.

"Veela..." Pomfrey murmured softly as if she had heard it many times before. "They're going to be the death of me!" Since the fact that for every one Veela there are so many threats and attacks, especially hospital beds full of male victims of their wrath concerning their mate, it indeed was going to be the death of the poor Madame Pomfrey.

Not quite sure how to answer to such a statement, McGonagall quickly thanked the Nurse again.

"Well thank you again, Madame Pomfrey."

"No need to worry, Minerva, I'm just doing my job." Pomfrey replied, before turning on her heel and began taking quick, hurried steps along the Hospital Wing to the other empty hospital beds, plumping up the pillows. "So which of the lucky young ladies is the mate to such a strong Veela?"

"Elena Howsen, 7th Year." Snape once again startled both women with his input, that he silently glared at the space in front of him when he realised that once again his silence made them forget him.

"Oh thank goodness!" The nurse sighed. "I had thought it'd be some hussy! Lovely girl, Elena Housen, and good friends with Potter." Elena was always one to be under the curious watch of Professors.

"Yes, she is quite." McGonagall eyed Madame Pomfrey.

"Veela's only pick those who are worthy and powerful." Snape put in, this time both women turned to look at him. "'Some hussy' wouldn't even come close to 'the one' for a Veela. Besides, no matter what stupid things Elena coulddo now," The Head of Slytherin commented coldly, yet stated the facts. "The effort to push her Veela away would be futile." McGonagall shook her head at him, no matter how right she was. Their fates were entwined the moment Draco first saw Elena.

"Such a gifted girl too. She'll be the source of envy." Madame Pomfrey spoke to herself as if in a daze.

"Yes..." McGonagall began getting lost in her thoughts, dreading how _that_ was going to turn out.

"I'll be taking my leave. Good day, Professors." And with that the Nurse left the Hospital Wing just like that.

"Out of curiosity, Severus," McGonagall broke the silence and turned to him again, he regarded the woman with a simple stony look. "Other than just a friend of Potters, how else do you know Elena?"

"I don't. Dumbledore has simply put me in charge as their guardian." He replied in an anti-social mono-tone.

"I see."

"And what of Gregory?" Snape asked slowly, turning to McGonagall.

"Detention would suffice." The older woman sighed. "Not with me of course, the boy is in your house, so he is of your responsibility." She quickly added, gesturing towards the unconscious seventeen year old on the hospital bed. "He is in your house after all, and your class."

As if on cue, the scruff of a boy awoke with a groan, his eyelids in slits - a visual confirmation of his pain.

"Ugh..." He moaned, then his eyes closed again, before opening fully. "Son of a bitch..." He moaned, remembering the event and bringing his hands up to touch his nose. "Bastard broke my nose..."

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Gregory!" Minerva scolded. Steeve didn't even bother to reply, so McGonagall pressed forward and frowned disapprovingly, deciding getting straight to the point would be the best thing to do. "Mr. Gregory, you are going to be issued a week's detention with Professor Snape."

"What?! What did I do?!" The Slytherin boy suddenly shot up in bed (perfectly well, might I add) with defensive hands and angry eyebrows. His words came out a bit nasal from his fixed broken nose. "Draco attacked _me_! It ain't _my _fault! The motherfu-!" Snape leered over the teen in his house, who abruptly stopped talking at the death glare coming from the dark professor. McGonagall frowned and her ice blue eyes widened at the language.

"Shut.... _up_." Snape sneered.

It was still the first lesson, on the first _day _o the year, and already there was trouble.

_A new record against Potter. _Snape sighed.

McGonagall interrupted the internal dialogue that Snape was having by continuing her lecture to the teen in the hospital bed.

"You provoked him by using inappropriate language towards his mate, Mr. Gregory. Far more than 'nothing' to even the youngest of the Veela." McGonagall's mouth was by now in a firm line, her ice blue eyes sighing as she looked down at Steeve.

_V...Veela? _Steeve's eyes widened.

"You can be trialled under Magical Law if taken any further. Now, excuse me, I have to speak with the Headmaster. You can talk to Snape about your detention arrangements." With that, she left in a flurry of thick black robes, leaving the Slytherin boy with his Head of House, and dumping the entire situation upon him.

"Malfoy's a Veela?"

The corners of the Potions Master's lips lowered further in a frown as he looked down at the boy in his house, half in impatience, and the other half in deep contemplation. He had a class to teach. He had no idea of what mishap they could be up to.

In fact, over the years his hair had gotten gradually bestowed with grease, grease, and more grease in his subconscious way of having to control over himself, especially the stress, worry and trouble that Potter put on his shoulders. That was the downside of being Dumbledore's right hand man.

That's why he had taken up the offer immediately of watching someone else rather than Potter. Elena Housen. This particular student wasn't your average 17 year old girl. Even by wizarding standards, she was unique in that she was one of the Boy-Who-Lived best friends. That alone warranted some extra attention. Even apart from that, her brilliance was something that couldn't be hidden.

Elena has always been an evasively obedient student; yet still had an incredible fiery streak that especially came out around her best friends. When focused Elena was determined and seemingly unstoppable and confident, a Gryffindor trait right there, a fire with the luck of having a high intellect too.

On top of that she had a certain magnetic charisma that drew people to her. She was like Potter, who had a natural flair with people; even though she was herself. She was comical, fun and a loving individual, full of charm and a unique appeal, fitting right in with the Golden Quartet they were. Elena valued those in her protective circle, family and friends, hence the fact she wanted to spend a night with her friends before she moved in with Draco.

Elena Housen was a unique part of the friendship that the Golden Quartet had built together. Now with the gossip of hers and Draco's inheritance, her recent publicity would be hard to deal with.

Which is as to why Dumbledore had Snape to watch over Elena especially.

Elena showed up in Hogwarts in the First year as a strong and most likely candidate for Draco's mate, as the kind of characteristics and traits that Miss. Housen possesses are signs of being a mate to a magical creature. Throughout the years of the Golden Quartet being enemies to a certain Slytherin blond, Elena was only nasty when protecting her friends. Snape sensed that was the only reason for any loathing feelings towards Malfoy that had presented themselves.

Through the chatter of the classes he had taught over the years, Snape learned that many other teens actually admired her. Elena led others by example without knowing it, and people take notice of her- despite how much she doesn't like it when she does notice it. Sometimes she could have an intense stare which made her look wise beyond her years. Inheritance ablaze, little Miss. Housen's looks and personality have been enhanced tenfold, including her ability to attract admirers like a moth to a flame.

Draco had been all over her all morning, and whenever the Potions master's dark eyes even flickered over to the two, it was apparent that both of the students were glowing in each other's presence. They were a match made in heaven, as one would ssay.

In Draco's heavy attraction towards his mate, both Snape and Draco's best friend, Blaise, have been bombarded with so many questions about her. One would think he was using Blaise as an 'Elena Encyclopedia'. The young Malfoy was so persistent towards his mate that it was driving both Snape and Blaise up the wall.

Snape briefly wondered what Draco and his mate were up to, before his thoughts were interrupted by Minerva's voice.

"I'll leave him with you, Severus." He vaguely heard McGonagall's retreating footsteps grow silent, her crisp voice fading away. Snape leered over the male student lower than him, earning a whimper. Snape snarled down at him dangerously, before bringing back his hand and slapping the boy painfully upside the head.

"Does your incompetence know no bounds?" Snape coldly asked with exaggerated patience, his words coming out of his teeth. Gregory was too scared to move.

Snape straightened at the lack of response.

"I advise you don't get in the way of a Veela again, boy."

"I-I didn't know he was a V-Veela, sir! Honest!" It, however, didn't redeem him from his fate. Snape simply regarded with boy with a disapproving look, continuing his speech as if he didn't hear the student.

"Despite the _month's _detention you've just bought yourself for your ignorance," Snape ignored the outraged 'What?!' and continued, "Not only will Dumbledore and myself will be watching you, Draco will be paying extra special attention to you. Malfoy will be persistent enough to punish you himself, with or without permission of Dumbledore so I wouldn't step a toe out of line if I were you." Steeve's eyes visibly widened, feeling the air crackle like a spell was cast over him, and he trembled in fear. "On top of the punishments you already have."

_Shit... _Steeve cursed. _Double shit..._

Snape then took his leave with his black cloak billowing behind him.

I sat quietly at my station, Potions room, Dungeons. I'm pretty sure that Draco could hear my heart thumping in my chest it was beating so hard. It hadn't calmed down since the incident with Steeve and both Professor's had left.

Everyone in the room was murmuring about the whole incident now that Snape had left with Professor McGonagall. My stomach was cooing in warmth and security that was elicited from Draco's protective stance and action against Steeve.

I was trying not to melt into a puddle next to this warm, handsome, sexy Veela who was emitting an aura of intense love and gentle, soothing warmth. Hermione explained to me earlier that Draco would unconsciously do this when he was in my presence, releasing off pheromone's that is. The Veela is 'showing off its colours' like a proud Peacock in front of all the females. Draco wouldn't know he would be doing it, and it would feel like all of it would be concentrated on me, because it was. And it would affect me accordingly.

I began to notice how the handsome Slytherin's body was angled towards mine...

"Wow, uh, that was pretty impressive." I told the handsome Slytherin, trying to stop my wandering thoughts and talking about Steeve Gregory.

Draco Malfoy's body had toned up handsomely over the summer, and it was so hard not to start staring. His arms were defined and muscular, looking so strong and protective... I mean _wow_.

Draco smiled at my praise, then replied:

"It comes naturally when protecting my mate." He winked, and his aura got all the more intense all of a sudden... I gasped when I felt heat surrounding me, still staring at Draco.

What I've always found attractive in guys is their broad shoulders. Draco's chest, shoulders, jaw and back were so strong, dominant, and incredibly 'alpha' as Hermione described the change in the Veela when they came into their inheritance.

Hello Alpha Male Malfoy.

Feeling feminine and submissive, I felt myself becoming receptive all of a sudden to his contagious smile and masculine-

_Ooh masculine - _demeanour.

I didn't know I was grinning like an absolute idiot at the time too.

"Did you see his nose, man?!"

"Ha, Steeve got owned." One guy behind us said.

What I didn't know was that Draco seemed to notice that my attention was taken away by those around us, and was disappointed my attention was taken away, _just_ when he had me, I didn't notice this because I was finding it hard to think straight.

_Damn your pheromone's Draco! I-I can't think today now!_

"I'm not your mate yet, Draco." The words sounded almost like an invitation from my subconscious, just blurting out. I didn't even plan on saying those words. I even smacked a hand over my mouth, thinking he would get angry or something.

He grinned a heart-felt smile instead, his eyes twinkling with possessive intention that made my stomach twist in anticipation.

"Yet." He repeated.

_Ba-bump _went my heart.

Draco let his forehead touch mine, gently invading my space that felt comfortable, warm, and gentle. I felt like putty in front of his gaze. Realising this gave me butterflies. I shivered at the feeling.

"Why are you laughing?" He teased lightly enough that it was refreshing, and alluring. I hadn't known that I laughed a little bit.

"You're kinda beautiful, Draco." I replied, the words once again throwing themselves out of my mouth. I had no intention of _actually telling him _but they came out all the same. Just hearing my voice utter his name, his eyes widened, pupils dilating when I said his name. He looked so pleased he even purred back my own name, eyes dropping to my lips unconsciously.

"My Elena..." His voice was a soft whisper, a large, warm hand coming up to hold the back of my neck as he dragged his beautiful silver eyes back up to my own. "There will be day where you'll be completely mine, love." He closed his eyes and breathed my scent in deeply. "Being this close to you is making it hard not to do anything."

My lips began burning with the urge to kiss him, to accept him, to give in to a carnal desire and instinct seemingly engrained deep into the recesses of my mind.

_By God we're in a classroom! _A part of my mind declared with this urge.

Our faces were still so close...

"Draco..." I spoke his name as my lips voiced it.

I placed my hands on his hard chest unconsciously, feeling it purr through the robes and under my skin. Our bodies were coming across the stools towards each other.

And an extremely rude cough broke us apart.

"A-_hem_." I whipped round in surprise and gasped to see Snape towering over us, the room _deadly __**silent**_all of a sudden. "I do believe I made _sp e_cific instructions to behave." His eyes narrowed. "I leave for ten minute's and your both all over each other?" He looked at the both of us, one by one, quickly. My skin crawled. "I'm disappointed."

_Yeah? Well, listen here you good for nothing toad- _I stopped myself in midsentence, silencing my inner Hermione that I had picked up over the years and calmed myself down.

Snape breezedby me, making me shiver. I watched the thick black robes dance as the man returned to the front then turned around quickly, scanning the class to see if we had _dared _to move. His cold eyes scanned over Draco twice, feeling just like the rest of the class felt too, an intense wave of possessive intention heightening.

Feeling like the cat who swallowed the canary at that moment, I dropped my gaze sheepishly to the desk. I brought my eyes back to Snape for a moment, watching as he proceeded to make a show of pulling up his cuffs just an inch on each wrist, then placed long, pale fingers onto the desk and leaning forward, before bellowing:

"Well?! The Potion's not going to make itself!"

Everyone's pants practically turned brown.

* * *

"I want an extremely detailed report on the Potion you've all of you back for detention tonight. Now get out of my classroom." Professor Snape's monotone voice drawled out and immediately everyone was scrambling out of their chairs, squeaking and sliding out of the room with their books and bags under their arms.

I turned to look at the clock. Sure enough, the bell rang at that moment.

I've felt weird every since Draco's Veela allure was concentrated on me. I haven't been able to think straight all lesson, I couldn't take notes properly, I couldn't chop properly even to the point where Draco took the knife off me before I could get cut.

"What have you got next, love?" Draco next to me asked, slinging his bag on his strong shoulder. His nickname for me has stuck now.

I liked it, let's be honest now.

_He'll give you an affectionate nickname, you see, Elena. And once he senses that you like it, it sticks. _Said Hermione earlier. She had given me like a whole list on what Veela's do.

"I've got free period with Hermione in the library." I responded to Draco's question with a small smile.

_It's been forever since I've been to the library! _I spoke in my head, trying to distract myself from the rippling muscles on Draco's arms as he strode by me and we walked out of the dungeons. _Summer's long, wow. Didn't feel like it... Right. Yeah._

"You like the library, my love?" He asked, cocking his head a little bit in interest.

"Yeah, it's really great." I answered, mentally smacking myself for not making sense. "I mean, it's really good. I like it." I nodded affirmatively, coming up to the staircase that would take me to the library destination. "This is my staircase. Bye, Draco." He beamed and his eyes sparkled when I said his name, but I was already starting to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Elena." He told me softly, reluctantly letting me go out of his sight.

I could feel his protective stare follow me until I turned into another corridor.

I continued making my way to the library I knew so well after all these years with my best friends. It had become _the _place for me and Hermione to chat about nothing and everything. I liked being around old books, the feeling of an ancient presence and knowledge that grounded me just like Hogwarts itself did. That's why I appreciated Hogwarts, there's no other school like it, and there never will be. I cherished every day within the grounds, and with my friends. Which is how life's meant to be, really.

I caught the sight of Hermione waiting for me already, and I smiled my widest smile and waved.

Draco slowly watched Elena walk away with an almost fatherly protective stare until she disappeared into another corridor. Thinking like the persistent Veela he was, this all made sense. Thinking like a Malfoy, this was _non_sense. He was the moth to her flame and hypnotized by her scent to the point of intensity.

"Yo, whatcha lookin' at?" Blaise hopped up by him from his Herbology lesson to see Draco (he had to leave half way through as it was only half a lesson for him) and spend the remainder of the period in Herbology. Then he remembered that his best friend was a Veela now. "Oh right, Elena, yeah? Uh... 's she good?" He asked awkwardly, not wanting to come off the wrong way. He saw how that went down with Steeve. And being Draco's best friend wouldn't change the treatment he would get if anything threatened his mate.

"She's perfect, Blaise." Draco replied. Blaise nodded. He was also knew to the Veela as much as Elena should be, only the facts and not much experience. He was determined to be with Draco the whole way, though- despite his friend's new toll of gravity. (That's exactly how the book he read on Veela's described it anyway, 'a change of gravity towards their mate which then causes the Veela starts to solely revolve around their mate.) The scent of the mate (which Draco had told him was a sweet yummy vanilla) upon first sight starts this, and the chase begins.

Blaise could see the want to go after Elena Housen in his best friend's eyes at that moment too.

"Dude, we gotta go."

"She was saying my name, Blaise, it took so much effort not to ravish her in the classroom." Draco shivered with a purr.

Blaise laughed humorously, and Draco loosened up and chuckled.

Blaise understood though, Draco just wanted to ravish poor little Elena, spoil her and make her for the rest of their lives. Veela instinct.

It sent waves of pleasure throughout Draco to watch Elena smile, to touch her, and he was _so close _to kiss her that he was burning to find her, bring her back and kiss her all over. It made his heart ache with how he wanted to make his Elena so _happy_, he wanted to hear her laugh in his ears, see her soft chocolate eyes sparkle and a large smile spread across her face. Despite how fragile she was, there was an inner strength in her that shone.

"What would her love feel like, Blaise?"

"How am I meant to know, man?"

They stood together in silence for a moment, the corridor's beginning to empty, just a thin strain of students strolling through, but Draco was still lost in thought.

This beautiful creature; whom smelled like vanilla flowers, whom had a special kind of beauty; who was gentle and graceful; so fragile and strong, he couldn't help but wonder, what her love would feel like? He craved her affection and her attention so much at that point that his limbs felt like lead as they made way to next class, and his thoughts stayed on his wonderful mate, his perfect, gorgeous m-

"Come on, Drake. She's alright, you'll see her later." Blaise spoke to him, putting a tight hand on his best friend's shoulder.

Blaise studied Draco for a moment longer. He had been acting the same way on the train, too. The same emotion playing in his eyes, it was beautiful and awe-striking to watch, but at the same time he didn't want it to consume his best bud all the same.

"C'mon." He ignored the growl and pulled his Slytherin roommate along..

I hummed to myself, plucking a dusty old book from the library shelf, suddenly to have my beautiful tune disrupted by breaking out into a wave of intense coughing and loud splutters. I kept coughing loudly, panting out the strangling dust that erupted from the shelf. I smacked my chest with a fist and it calmed down after swallowed, wetting my throat.

_Aah..._

"Nasty..." I wheezed. I could taste the dirty dust on my tongue, before coughing some more. I thumped my chest with a fist like a caveman again, before stopping at the sudden silence within the peaceful library. I looked over my shoulder to three Third-Year Ravenclaws sitting at a nearby table staring intently at me above their books. "No, no! It's okay, I'm fine." I assured them with a smirk, turning back to the shelf and gathered more books, holding my breath just in case before walking round the shelf and sitting down, breathing again.

"Hello Hermione..." I greeted her like I always did, even though I hadn't seen her for two minutes. I did this whenever I was in a good mood.

"Hey, Elena! Look at what I found!" She said, closing the binding of the book she was holding and held the front cover up to me.

"_Characteristics of the Veela's Mate..." _I read aloud, tilting my head curiously.

"Yes! It's so bizarre! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner, Elena!"

"What do you mean?" I quizzed in my little armchair, watching my best friend laugh like a mad beaver in discovery (only not quite as hairy).

"The clues have been here all along since we met you! And it was right under my nose!"

"...Hermione?" I asked innocently, kinda freaked out.

"Let me read it out."

"Yes, do that."

"First, I want to know if, while Draco was protecting you from that pig, Gregory, if you felt an instant belonging, a feeling of safe, warm-"

"Yes..."

"And you were _so_ about to kiss!"

"Oh my _God, _Hermione!" I threw my hands up in the air and fell back into my armchair. "Is it possible to keep anything from you?!"

"Let me tell you, Elena, tonight you are in for a claiming! He won't be able to stop himself when you two are alone since he was so close to kiss you earlier. How could anyone not have seen you two fawning all over each other? It was hard _not _to stare! It was so CUTE! Elena, let me tell you, you were both looking like you were going into heat-"She cooed.

"Wait! People were staring?"

"Yes they were, Elena." She winked and smiled.

"Oh My God."

"What?"

"People aren't meant to stare!" I said a little too loudly. Everyone in the library then began staring. Feeling under _close _inspection, I kinda sank into my seat a little. Slowly though, they turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Oh, and while Snape was gone, I took the chance to scan over this, and take a look at what I found!"

I nodded quietly for her to show me her discovery. From sitting in the angle that I happened to be in, my best friend looked like a book guru as she flipped through the red leather book in her hand, and after a few flicks, found the page and smoothed out the old yellow page.

I still had the several books that she asked me to get on my right.

"What's weird," She began. "Is the fact that no other book actually describes the characteristics of Veela's _mate_, mostly only on the Veela itself. Which we can use to our advantage of course." We giggled together at her last sentence like the schoolgirls we were. "This is totally uncanny though, listen,"

"_The characteristics of a Veela's mate can be distinguished from a young age. These traits show themselves around the early childhood and even through the teens as personality characteristics, a part of who the mate is. A well educated witch or wizard will be able to distinguish these characteristics, but most of the time are dismissed as part of one's character. Most mate's of the Veela have these similar distinguishing characteristics by the age of ten to twelve years old. These include:_

_**Possess large eyes with an intense stare.**__Often have large, clear eyes – eyes are prominent in photographs or when looking at you – sometimes you can feel as if they are staring right though you__.__"_

"_**They have magnetic personalities and are highly affectionate."**_

"_**Are even-tempered, sweet, and are forgiving of others. **__These folk are highly sensitive and empathetic as well, and for this are noticed and regarded highly, almost as if royalty to others. They are strong, however, and have a deep connection to themselves and the Universe or a 'higher power'. This makes them psychic, and in tune. From which they are sensitive to others feelings and emotions, and may feel them themselves, which is why they don't do well in crowds- and are especially receptive to the Veela's allure."_

I slowly started wondering where she was going with this. We traded eyes, and silently she moved on.

"_**Have a fragility or sense of vulnerability around them and yet are very strong internally – strong will and determination when focused.**_My best friend nodded instantly with an 'mmhm!' and I realised that she was talking about _me_.

"_**Have an inherent ability to uncover people's fear**__ – they seem to connect and know what is in one's head and heart. They have a desire to heal and help others, and this is seemingly done effortlessly, as these folks are highly psychic, whether they realise it or not._

_**Are extremely gentle and loving, have a good head on their shoulders- **__Seem 'out of the norm' to general public, as they possess high intellect. Sometimes these folks can be highly anti-social if they are not with others of like-mind, and when this happens they turn inward, and become introverted. However, when with those like themselves, (whom they often become best friends with from a young age) they flourish and would do anything for their friends._

_**Have a strong sense of purpose, and a desire to connect with another spiritually and on all levels- **__These folks know from an early age they desire a magnificent, magical soulmate relationship, partnership, courtship and mating/marriage. This arises from the unconscious mind, which knows that is what the Veela also desires, making the mate a perfect match for the Veela in any way it can before seventeen years of age- where both parties receive their inheritance. In fact, the mate often tells their parents around the age of nine that they will find someone special to be with forever. It's a tell-tale sign for their parents, and the first sign that the mate's unconscious minds has begun the emotional changes towards being a mate to a possessive Veela. Only on the night of their seventeenth birthday will the PHYSICAL changes occur."_

"Hermione, wait wait, where are you going with this?"

My best friend looked up at me with an innocent expression.

"They're all you, Elena."

We were both silent as I took it in.

"Each one fits you, I mean."

"Strange." I said, describing the weird feeling like the depths of my being has been plunged into without invitation. I, what? "I'm confused."

Hermione reached over and hugged me.

"It's just a little bit tricky on the realization." She whispered in my ear and we pulled apart. I sank into my red armchair, my fingers feeling across the scratchy pattern on the arm. "You'll be feeling weird anyway after all of the physical changes you've endured overnight. It's really only your second day like this!" She smiled warmly. I smiled back after a moment.

Hermione was a truly special person. Honestly. I am so grateful to have Hermione in my life.

"Elena?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"No one's ever told you how special you are, have they?"

I felt truly uncomfortable at that moment.

"Uh, well, no. Not really." I scratched my ear. "Mum and Dad don't tell me, but I know they think I am, so, I guess..."

"Well you are, Elena. You're truly special. You deserve Draco, you deserve all of this. Just remember that."

"Thanks, Hermione." We stared into each other's eyes. "I really appreciate it. You are too, you know. I don't know what I'd do without you."

We smiled together.

"Thanks, Elena. I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Or Harry and Ron."

We burst into laughter and giggles. For the rest of the free period we re-searched more on the Veela, Hermione and I bonding even closer together.

* * *

After free period, I spent a Charms lesson with Harry with a fill in teacher. He was a tall male with a mouse brown quiff and a posh English accent, standing with a permanent frown and a limping disposition, and was constantly rubbing his thumb and worn and knotted forefingers together as if feeling a powdery substance such as sugar, sand, or cocaine as he lectured us. He had wrinkles, and a poised eyebrow frozen in an inquisitive curve.

I spent the whole lesson trying not to stare at the hairy brown mole just to the left and above of his lips, as was the rest of the silent and dazed class.

Ugh, I tried to take notes, but every time I looked up back up, I could only see a _MOLLLEH!_

I couldn't stop laughing and got a detention when I fell off my chair.

* * *

By the end of the day I was actually quite worn out. Mentally, since I don't think I'm ever asked as many questions this time of year academically on beginning of the year tests. Physically, because the teacher's, who all look quite surprised at my 'overnight change' have to seem to inspect me, and it's a physical and emotional task of always turning away from the teacher whenever they came past, and an emotional and mental mission to battle against the questions of 'what happened to you?', as well as everyone's whispering and staring too. Ron and Harry had my back the whole way, thank goodness.

Once class was over, I gathered my notes and books, said goodbye to my best bud's and _ran _all the way to Dumbledore's office. I was the first one in, and Dumbledore wasn't anywhere in sight. I sat down, and started feeling rather hot after the run.

I puffed out air and fanned my face a little bit, pulling dark hair over my shoulder to let the air get onto my neck. With no one around but the paintings, so I slumped in my seat a little bit.

"Ah, Miss. Housen." Dumbledore greeted from the steps just at the far end of his office, making me jump. I sat back up straight in my chair. "I trust your day has been enjoyable?" He walked down the steps now. "You're rather early, class has just ended. Oh, did you see Minerva on the way out?" He shuffled some papers on his desk, still standing.

"Uh, no, I must have missed her."

"That's a shame." He sat down opposite me. "She was telling me the latest gossip." His eyes twinkled, and I knew he meant about Steeve. "Draco's getting on well in his new Veela state, yes?"

"Yeah... He's functioning perfectly?" I didn't know how to answer Dumbledore's statement. He made it seem like he was a robot. Dumbledore chuckled though in good humour.

"Yes, I suppose I did make him seem something inhuman." He chuckled again as he spoke, with me watching Dumbledore's old hand's weave together on the brown table as he nodded knowingly. "And how are you getting on with the bond? Snape tells me if he hadn't intervened, both you and Draco would have completed the first stage of the bond. How are you feeling with Draco's heavy attraction towards you?" He counselled.

"Er, yeah. Sir, I just feel awkward talking about it to..." _An old man._ "...to you." Then I realized this was the Headmaster of Hogwarts in the Wizarding world, he was just looking out for my best interests.

"Oh I see." He responded. "I'm glad you're fairing well, Elena."

"Thanks. I feel good about it by the way."

His eyes twinkled mischievously as if he knew all along.

"That's the most important thing." He smiled behind his glasses. "Earlier today, your parents came by. I asked them to come along earlier so you and Draco could just settle in straight away. They rather approve of the rooms just as Draco's parents do. They send their love."

"Thanks Mum, Dad." I said to the ceiling. "That's great, sir." I crossed my legs in my chair.

"Lemon drop?" I shook my head. "And how was your night with Harry, Ron and Hermione? Enjoyable I hope?"

"Yeah, it was good. I saw Ron and Harry today more during classes than Hermione, but I spent free period with her and Potions with Draco."

"I'm starting to have the feeling, Miss. Housen." He looked over at me with his spectacles. "That you're anticipating tonight."

"Well, yes."

Dumbledore nodded, opening his mouth to speak when the door then swung open.

I turned to look over my shoulder to see Draco walk inside and felt the familiar heat of the Veela allure crash around my body, making me gasp and a small blush coming to my cheeks. The handsome boy's silver eyes focused on me, pupil's dilating and a relaxed smile spreading across his gorgeous lips, calmer with my scent, not seeing me all day it must've been torture.

I could feel Dumbledore smiling and his eyes sparkling with a mischievous twinkle as he watched us two.

Draco purred when he spoke. "Hello again Elena." He smiled a broad smile, making me not want to look away from his face. The whole air in the room changed, and he seemed to glow. "Is everything alright?" He asked, and looked at me as if there was anything wrong, he'd do anything to right it.

"Hello again Draco." I said with a large adorable smile on my face, suddenly feeling ecstatic to see him again, and all the more submissive under his gaze and presence. "Everything is perfect." I smiled preciously and let my own eyes sparkle back at him.

"Excellent." He walked into the room, and then looked like he was forcing himself to sit in the chair beside me than try and get closer. Although he did move his seat a little.

I tore my gaze away from the Slytherin boy and tried to keep my focus on Dumbledore, but in the corner of my eye all I could see was Draco Malfoy.

"Good..." I heard him murmur beside me.

Dumbledore was still smiling, before he chuckled humorously.

"Are you two ready to see your rooms, then?" The Headmaster of Hogwarts asked, sounding like a Hotel clerk or receptionist, or something. I couldn't think with Draco so close to me, I'd forgotten his aura's smothering intensity from Potions this morning.

"Yeah, sure." I answered after a paused moment, making Dumbledore realise we were still focusing on each other. I didn't care if he knew or not.

"I can't wait." Draco responded to Dumbledore, not taking his eyes off me. I blushed a little bit at his statement.

Albus Dumbledore's smile widened further, if it was humanely possible, before he stood.

"Very good. The Veela suite dorms are carefully hidden within the castle, and one has to apparate there. The beds, showers, and furniture are all new, as it was refurbished only today,"

_Ah, good, so we won't get a mattress full of history, heh? _I humoured myself with a stifled chuckle.

"And all of your belongings have been moved to the new dorms. Kindly take hold of my arms, the both of you, and then after you've seen the dorms and are happy with it, you'll be able to apparate there by yourselves."

"Take my arm." Draco insisted instead, as if he didn't want me anywhere near Dumbledore. The blonde boy stood up and held out his arm like a gentlemen. I took hold of it, then Draco touched Dumbledore's arm (who's eyes were pools of sparkles now at how well we were getting on, and the Veela's possessive streak leaping into action) and a dizzying, stomach clenching, jaw-breaking, head rushing, spine crushing moment later I was in a couple of rooms that were the most beautiful and ornate rooms I have ever seen.

I began to let go of Draco's arm, when his warm hand, long forgetting Dumbledore's arm, clasped over mine, re-securing my hand around his strong, lean bicep. I got trapped as his beautiful silver eyes gazed into mine.

_Veela's need their mate's touch, _I had picked up from Hermione in the library earlier today. _They like to be reassured you're there, despite their protective streak that keeps you close anyway. A Veela just loves any interaction with their female, although it barely satisfy's their need to ravish and spoil them._

"The both of you can be given the day off tomorrow as it seems that Draco cannot even let go of you at this point in time." The Headmaster broke into our moment and we both turned to look at him. I turned sheepish under his gaze. "It'll also give you time to get to know one another, and for you to endure all the questions Draco's going to want to ask you, and chances for other endeavours." There was something sly in his eyes as he said that, but Draco purred in delight and suggestion when he understood perfectly.

"Sir I got a DT." (Detention). "From that fill in guy from Charms."

"I'll speak with him Elena, thank you. Let me show you around."

I took a moment to observe the surroundings. The common room was almost double the size of the Gryffindor Common Room, (making me wonder how this could fit in Hogwarts castle without anyone noticing), there was a GRANDE fireplace that reached the ceiling and a black set of couches complete with a furry rug at the feet and a couple of bookcases and a maple desk and chair set out in the room. The bathroom had navy tiles, and cream walls, the bath like a Jacuzzi and the square, glass shower was big enough to fit ten people in it. I followed Dumbledore and Draco through to the bedroom.

The whole place had a nice feel to it, and I couldn't believe that this was all in Hogwarts, which just made it even better. The beautiful large bedroom had a double bed at the back wall with end tables on each side. The duvet was cream and thick, the pillows a soft texture and one you can sink into. The frame of the four-poster bed was black, a lovely contrast. There was a wardrobe against the east wall next to the door that led to the bathroom on the left side. The window was on the west wall, with dark curtains and the carpet was a dark colour too. The walls were an earthy colour that matched the wardrobe, almost like maple or, I don't know, just dark, dark, dark. There were ornate designs in the walls that gave an impression of beauty and class.

I ran and jumped on the large square bed and laughed at how comfy it was, forgetting there were two men in the room. I purred at the soft, soft texture against my skin, before I lay down breathlessly and stared at the ceiling. I heard laughing and turned to look at the source, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you laughing at?" I threw a pillow at him for good measure. He caught it like it was... well, a pillow and sat on the edge of the gorgeous bed.

"You, of course. Are you happy with the rooms, love?"

"They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Very."

There was a small noise when I heard Dumbledore come through from the common room from where he had been waiting. Oops, I forgot about him, I bit my lip. Sorry, Dumbledore.

"I see you've settled in already." He smiled. "Does it suit your taste?"

"Yes, I love it!" I hugged one of the comfy feather pillows, giggling happily.

"Very good," He chuckled. "That's precisely what your mother said this morning." His eyes twinkled.

"Well she was right!" I rolled about a bit again.

"These walls are soundproof," Dumbledore continued with a smile, knocking on one of the walls as evidence. "Hidden from other students, corridors, you get the idea. As I've already said, there is no way in here unless you apparate."

"Okay." I nodded and took in the information like a sponge.

"I have one thing to say." He spoke, and for a moment I took in his old appearance, his cloak, his beard, his spectacles, just as he sat in a black armchair just near the door. "Have you researched Veela's yet, Miss. Housen?"

"Yes I did earlier, in the library with Hermione." I answered, fiddling a little bit with the duvet in my fingers, wondering where this was going.

"Ah, of course. But what those books never tell you," He said, popping yet another lemon drop in his mouth. "Is that the stages," His eyes twinkled for a passing moment. I could feel the tension in my shoulders building up at the pause. "Are quite sexual. Rather intimate."

I thrust my head into the duvet, nearly deadpanning. I could feel myself getting more and more flustered by the minute. God, he had to do that didn't he? Draco sounded like he was chuckling at my reaction, and stroked the back of my hair gently making me coo. "You both may go into heat while undergoing the stages, so I advise you to be careful with each other."

I heard Dumbledore getting up from the armchair and begin to walk out of the room. "Your parents asked if they could come down tomorrow to see how your both doing, so they'll be here after dinner in my office."

"Mmkay." I nodded into the covers that promised a good night sleep later.

"Alright." Draco nodded.

Dumbledore seemed to linger.

"Have fun, young students." He smiled before he left.

**Alright! Soz it took so long! I just managed to get it right! What do you think? Is it worth the wait? Lol, please review to find out what happens next! Do you want a detailed scene on the kiss and claiming bite? Of the sexy Veela marking his mate? Ooh, it's ALL DOWN TU YUU!!**


	5. Kissing in the Chambers

**YUU WANTED DETAILED!**

**YUU **_**GET DETAILED!**_

**Applause! Hurrah! Done iiiiit :P**

**Thank you for coming today meh lovelies.**

**Here ya are :3**

**\(^-^)/**

_**Love You Only**_

_The day you realise that everything is perfect, is the day you will tilt your head back and laugh at the sky. - Buddha_

**Chapter 5:**

After Dumbledore had apparated out of the rooms, it was silent. I'm glad Dumbledore left, and that we were alone. This claiming to be was very private said my gut feeling and intuition. _Intimate _as Dumbledore put it. (Which is just so creepy, he's like a hundred years older than us). And Draco and I were going to be kissing in Potions earlier! Talk about mental face palm.

To say I was anxious was an understatement. How the biting stuff all meant to go down? Would he grow fangs for the occasion? Hermione and I had stupidly skipped all sections of 'Veela claiming' as we were talking about hormone's and Veela allure instead. There's a surprising amount of information on Veela's, (albeit very vague in descriptions and texts from all sources) considering I hadn't had any information on it beforehand. I don't know why my parents never mentioned Veela's before in my life, the thought of it made me raise an eyebrow, it was just so unlike them. I'll ask them later.

I licked my dry lips in thought, bringing myself back into the room. The both of us were on the huge double bed, in the bedroom, and alas, I wanted to get closer. My body began to burn almost like I was going to incinerate if I didn't do what my body was craving, and I felt a blush, not from embarrassment, rise up my cheeks from my neck. My lips felt like they were swelling, and I was seeing Draco in a different light as hormone's began running through my body. My heart was hammering in my suddenly stiff rib-cage. Draco's silver eyes seemed to catch the action of my tongue, his eyes flickering to my lips and then back up to my eyes. He moved towards me like a predator, securing my fate. I was in for a claiming, no turning back now.

What do I do? What do I do?

"Come here." The handsome boy reeking sexiness beckoned softly, enveloping me with his eyes.

His pupil's dilated as he came closer and his feature's seemed to change. It may be best if I spoke in body language for a little bit. So I crawled forward to meet him, rising on my knees still under his intense gaze, his hands not hesitating to take my waist as I brought myself into his space, making me shiver and get hotter. I writhed; his touch had my body doing crazy things. I found desire and adoration in his eyes as I ran my hands up his strong chest much like in Potions this morning, (if I could think I would've done another mental face palm) and feeling his steady heart beat through the smooth linen of his shirt beneath his robe, causing butterflies in my tingling and tight stomach.

Our hips and legs touched as he brought my waist closer, bodies resting together. I moaned softly before moulding into him. I felt my heart rate begin to beat faster in response to something only my body chemistry understood, all feelings of anxiousness out the window now. He leaned in, and skimmed his lips across the skin of my face like a feather. Being this close to Draco made the world go silent. There was nothing but me and him. I forgot my own name, I forgot his name, we were just one already, and namesake was the only way to try and tell us apart. A thought ran in and out of my mind; but it was a little more of an impulse anyway, not really a thought. Before I could convince myself to not follow through on the impulse, I leaned forward and with incredible boldness, I snatched him forward, closing the centimeter gap between us.

Our lips touched, sending electricity down my spine before I found my back suddenly pressed into the cool sheets, finding it hard not to purr when Draco literally pounced onto me, lips still fused together as he lay on me, pinning me securely with his body possessively. Oh god I felt his rock hard muscled abs pressing into the length of my torso that gave me shivers all by themselves. When did he get _those? _His arms coiled around me tighter, securing me in a steel-caged embrace while my own arms snaked around his neck and shoulders. Our mouths opened against each other, only to have more jolts and shivers chase themselves throughout my skeleton, making me feel like jelly.

I began melting into a pool of heat beneath Draco as his body meld into mine perfectly, the pleasant sensations overwhelming my body confirming the perfect acceptance stage was undergone. And he didn't stop there. As if feeling it too, he began purring against me, making me mewl back submissively to my dominant. I felt like I was wrapped in a cocoon of such warmth and love. I didn't want to ever move or get out of it. He cradled me like I was the most precious thing in the world, and in my current state of heat, it felt so _good_ to be touched.

His ministrations turned passionate when I returned his kiss fully, making him shiver as I allowed his tongue to slide over mine, his lips still sliding perfectly over my own, resting against me and holding me, never letting go. My fingers ran through his soft blonde hair, not stopping my legs when they had a mind of their own and wrapped around my Veela. He melted into me, hips giving a rolling thrust against my hips and giving a resounding groan, myself give a silent gasp of pleasure. I came to reality with what I was dealing with, I was rousing the lion of a Veela in this handsome boy without even knowing it, and then suddenly got the feeling that these urges of my Veela would be something I would be seeing more often. Responding to his demeanor and knowing what he wanted I pulled my head back with a gasp for air to rest deeply into the plush duvet, keeping my head tilted back. Being separated from Draco's lips finally let me think coherently as firm but warm kisses were placed over my jaw then down my neck.

I didn't stop the arching my body made when Draco pressed over a sensitive spot at the nape of my neck. An involuntary gasp and shiver ran through me as he flicked his tongue over it, making me moan for sanity desperately. He pushed deeper against the spot, head burying further into my neck and making my body weak. I could smell his masculine, clean scent washing over me before my body unwound in submission, suddenly the next event coming into my conscious awareness.

I could only hold onto Draco as his teeth sank into my neck with a deep growl. I gave an inevitable yelp of anticipation but then realized it didn't hurt, I was in such a sexual high. I panicked for nothing. In fact, the electric shock that rippled through my body was only pleasant before I stilled.

I struggled to catch my breath as my lungs felt like they were zapped by lightening, or I'd gone into shock or something. My ribcage stopped clinging onto its tightness before my lungs then fell loose like undoing tight shoelaces on your feet, finally able to breathe properly. Then, I felt a wave of calmness wash over me like a gentle wave, before I began feeling tired and drowsy. I _felt _bonded and tied to Draco in a deep, intimate and profound way. This biting stuff works. It was so intimately strong that it gave me butterflies in a whole new way as Draco tenderly licked the mark on my neck. I felt like I was gravitating towards my Veela, body still weak at how he was grinning.

I leaned up and captured Draco's lips in a gentle, loving kiss of my own which he fully returned, and when I let my head thump back down into the sheets, a large smile of true happiness passed over both our features at the same time. The way Draco was holding me, and the adoring, possessive gaze he was giving me (yet was never aggressive) as well as the mark he had placed on my neck all pointed to one thing. He'd caught me, and now he wasn't letting go. How demonstrative. A man with a plan.

"My Elena." Draco whispered against my lips once more. I started to calm down, no longer hot or full of hormone's. My body started feeling _veeerrry _heavy, like I was going into a state of hypnosis, but I was actually falling unconscious. "My beautiful woman."

Draco's intense eyes caught every movement my body made, but I was falling asleep faster than a rock sinking in a pool of water to notice. I was lifted up gently so that the big, warm covers were pulled back and I crawled into them without question, dropping my head into the pillow, lying on my side and curling slightly.

"I'm a _loyal_ woman, Draco. And I expect the same from you." I said quicker than I could contemplate saying it or not. "I'm not going to be claimed and then be treated willy nilly. I refuse." I snuggled into my pillow. Oh it was so comfy! "Whether you like it or not, I've got standards. I won't stand for anything less." A warm body pulled close to my back, the warm, thick duvet around us as Draco's arm wrapped tightly around me and the bundle of duvet I was in, the both of us purring in contentment.

"And I expect lots of flowers and chocolates. Especially chocolates." I murmured, only half serious now in my state of falling asleep. Draco chuckled behind me, nuzzling against my neck as he held me against him. We were cuddling like a pair of the smallest kittens.

"What my woman wants, she gets."

"Mmhm. And that's how it should be." I smirked, already asleep by the time the last syllable left my mouth. I've never been able to do that before. Magic words. Yay.

I swear Draco's protective arm around my waist tightened.

* * *

Draco's POV (Cus I can mwhahahaha)

Draco unconsciously pulled Elena tighter into his chest, his pupil's slowly starting to contract, while his mate purred in content just as much as he did. She was so, so warm. Her body petite, fragile and delicate. His bite allowed him to taste her. Taste her inner workings, her most recent thoughts and feelings, not only claiming his mate with the bite, but getting a glimpse of his mate's deepest desires, and fears too in the connection. Nothing could be hidden from the connection a Veela's bite creates, for it is a foundation for the unseen bond between Veela and mate. And she tasted so _sweet_.

As for her declaration, he had never heard another female lay down what she wanted from a guy to his face. It was a refreshing change, it gave Draco a challenge to live up to, as her demands created respect, and he just adored her further. It showed that she was looking or the real deal just as much as he was, and even if he wasn't, it would drive him away because those demands wouldn't be something he'd want to live up to.

Which is what the whole policy of telling a guy what you want is, the boys that aren't good enough run in the opposite direction of responsibility, and the worthy _men _stay and live up to those expectations. Well, _man_in Draco's case, he'd be damned if he himself couldn't scare away other guys if she couldn't. He didn't think she could, she was too cute. He'd just do that himself. And he was happy with that. He knew now that Elena wouldn't cheat, or settle for one night stands either.

She was a realno nonsense woman.

Draco's lips caressed his mate's dark hair, feeling drowsiness –just as his father described would happen, the force of claiming has a bonded effect on both bodies, and so they would sleep straight after the acceptance stage would be undergone-. But instead of sleeping, Draco wanted to stay up a little bit longer, just to watch her sleep, knowing she was safe in his arms, and to freely marvel at the satisfaction he felt having her body mould against his, just listening to her breathing. And to be able to watch her shift and snuggle against his torso. Draco found that after all this time of fantasising what it would be like with his mate, the real thing was so much better.

His spine was still tingling after their heated kiss.

His Elena suddenly snuggled further into the pillow, the sheets, and his warmth, making him smile as she whispered his name again. She was a cuddler, and so he cuddled back happily. He delightfully rose to the challenge of her standards mentally, the Veela within him craving it since it would win over his mate once and for all. Mind, body and soul. Draco placed warm, firm, affectionate kisses up his mate's shoulder to the red, slightly swollen mark on her neck, which he soothed with his mouth. In the morning, it would have faded so it would simply be a slightly tanned scar, which to the untrained eye could be mistaken for a birthmark or a regular scar, but rather it was the Veela's claiming mark.

It actually felt weird to be purring in his chest like the way he was, but it was as automatic to the Veela as a kitten purring when the back's of its ears are being scratched. He guessed he'd have to get used to it, for his own kitten was purring right back at him. He liked that, his kitten.

He continued to almost groom the mark on her neck while cooing, only stopping when he heard a moan of discomfort coming from his female, then settled back into his place, curling his arm under the stacks of pillows that held his mate's head, allowing his body to curve protectively around her before he fell into the depths of sleep.

* * *

Elena POV

My eyelids opened to an unfamiliar view in an unfamiliar room. I was awake enough to notice this, but too tired to start worrying why. The dark curtains were draped shut over the window, and on the bedside table there was a tray full of food with a little card that lay propped up against some orange juice. Room service, huh?

For some reason I felt totally relaxed with the thumb that was rubbing back and forth comfortingly across my navel. I could only focus on the feeling of something foreign and cool flowing through my veins. My body felt so heavy, so deep into the gravity of pillow and mattress...

With sudden realisation with who was behind me came sudden giddiness with the speed of adrenaline, losing all drowsiness that I possessed. The arm that wasn't stroking my waist had snaked between the stacks of thick pillows during the night above our heads, curled around my head protectively and cradling my head and pillow together securely, his own head buried in my hair.

His body was slightly leaning over me, and the other arm wrapped tight around my waist, keeping me tucked into his chest like you would a teddy bear. He was like a rock. Solid, immovable and has a respectable amount of strength. Our bodies were intimately close on the large bed like we've done this for years.

I'd never expected how the acceptance stage had gone both ways last night. I was under the impression that I was accepting _him_, but Draco was also proving that he accepted me too. It was a two way acceptance stage, which was a pleasant surprise. I shivered in delight at the memory. That's something that's going to be stuck in my mind forever.

By Merlin I slept like a log afterwards though...

_When you're marked, you'll feel like you've slept for weeks! _Hermione's mischievous grin flashed in my head.

I pushed my head back into the pillow, giving a groan. I felt Draco move behind me, the sudden rock coming to life.

"Good morning." I greeted to see if he was awake or not. But apparently he was because his response was a graze of lips to my ear as he spoke.

"Good morning, darling." His voice had an especially low octave from the effects of sleep, vibrating down my spine, giving me the shivers. I stretched before turning around in Draco's embrace, staring up at his handsome sleeping face, his whole body still. I wrapped my arms around his back and draped my leg over his waist, marvelling how natural it felt to be doing this, and gave into my desire to just cling to him. Immediately a growl of approval came from the rock and steel arms tugged me closer.

People are the most primal in the mornings, especially when they're still half-asleep, mostly so towards their pillows, teddy bears, or the objects of their affection. Sharing a bed like this was very intimate, I knew that. I suddenly remembered the little card upon the tray, and rolled onto my back. I wanted to see what was on the widdle card.

Lying back on my back I reached over with all my might to grasp the card on the end table, once I did I returned to cuddling my Veela and read the tiny yet neat scrawl upon the white card.

_Dearest guests,_

_One must understand that within these Veela suites every person that enters, their name is immediately recorded upon a long parchment upon the common room, invisible from sight. If need be, you are able to read the names of those who enter for privacy sakes, by simply wishing to see the parchment. Only the Head of Hogwarts and the occupants of these rooms are informed of this tracking system._

_Master Dumbledore has requested that breakfast be delivered straight to your rooms so you may sleep in, and have the day off for the both of you to accommodate each other.- _For some reason, I had a hunch this had a double meaning.-_ For later meals one must attend the Great Hall's feast, however. If you need anything contact us house elves._

_Good day._

It wasn't signed. The little guy's writing was that tiny that he managed to fit that whole message onto the little card, only the last part going over onto the back.

_Day off on the second day of school? Awesome._ I thought with a smile, but half of me did want to get in those lessons and study, the other half, definitely louder, was stubbornly rooted in staying and spending the day with My Veela. _I need the bathroom._ I thought to myself randomly, having to use a makeshift doppelganger me for Draco (which was really a pillow, but still) and made my way to the bathroom door.

At least, I tried, but you know how you're so dizzy that when you try to walk in one direction, you go the complete opposite way? Yeah, so I was almost falling out of the bedroom door before I managed to gain some control with my zombie arms, allowing them to lead my way to the bathroom door, which was inappropriately placed all the way on the other wall.

Hah_aaa_! Making it into the luxurious bathroom, with marble tiles so shiny they practically reflected the ceiling, telling me where all the little circular lights were, (that were _not _on by the way, it's daytime), I quickly shut the door behind me. I still felt like I'd been drugged or something, whole body liiiike... lead. Yup. Lead. I sighed. That was probably the deepest sleep of my _life_. Except for when I woke up on my birthday- hey, I'm seeing a pattern with this Veela stuff.

So after I did my business, I was compelled to take a look in the mirror at effect of last night's events. The mirror was above the pearl white sink, and was very square. Very, very square. Just thought I'd ponder that for a moment. I conjured the _Accio _charm for normal clothes, wanting to get out of my robe ASAP. Afterwards, tadaa! I looked at the lovely girl in the mirror, with slightly wild hair, dark eyes and pale skin. She smiled back at me, before I caught sight of the strangely tan mark, almost like a birthmark, right where Draco had bit me the night before on the nape of my neck.

Raising my hand to gingerly touch the mark, a surge of excitement raced through me and as quick as it came it went. Making contact with the mark, I was suddenly very aware of Draco in the next room, feeling him starting to wake up. I knew he was sprawled on his back now, the pillow whom I was guilty of framing, was lonely on its own. He could sense the heat and scent was fading, and he was waking up searching for the source, his mate, me. With a gasp I snapped my fingers away from the mark, I had known all of that in a matter of seconds? Cautious at first, I returned my hand back with more confidence, palm flat to my neck.

_He's up! _I grinned.

Before I knew it, in total excitement I had run out of the bathroom. There on the huge bed was a groggy, half asleep Draco, sprawled on his back like I thought he was, a long, strong arm out and open to accept me before I leapt, Draco's unfocused eyes widening at the very ninja-like speed and utter skill I was using.

"Rawr!" And I pounced.

My Veela caught me as I landed on him, letting out a deep baritone laugh, his whole face lighting up as I laughed with him, grinning widely. His arms caught my waist tight and quickly rolled over with his own playful growl. I giggled and writhed as he trapped me into the unmade bed, resting on his forearms as he nuzzled into my face with a grin. I squealed as he started tickling my sides too.

"W-Wait! N-No!" I erupted into squeals of laughter.

I tried in vain to use both my arms and legs to thwart him, but to no avail. He didn't stop until there were tears in my eyes and we had both calmed down into a huge bear hug with each other, arms, legs and all, giving our last spending chuckles into each other's necks. Our position was an exact replica of the night before, the atmosphere different though, my arms and legs wrapped around him, and his body pinning mine down almost like default, this position entirely comfortable.

"Good morning to you too." He chuckled, a wide grin on his face. I ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair and giggled. He relaxed and nuzzled into my neck, albeit slower and more gently than when he was playfully nuzzling my face a minute ago.

He lifted his handsome face up to examine something on my neck with great care all of a sudden. The mark, I remembered with reverence. When he brushed his thumb over it delicately, his eyes tender, I shivered before he kissed it. It was like the mark co-joined us, because the second the mark was ghostly touched by either of us persons, rather much like a button is pressed, we can see into each other almost.

"Does it hurt?" My Veela lingered against my neck.

"No, not really." I replied, then I listened to his breathing as he listened to my heartbeat. After a little while, I regained my conscious thoughts and asked. "Did you read the little card? There?" I nudged my head to the tray to my left and his right, although knowing that he hadn't because he was sleeping.

I watched him with loving eyes as he reached over and plucked it from the tray, noting that the waffles were still hot, and read the card wordlessly, before he smirked widely when he turned it over and read the last few words. I nearly panicked at how quick it broke across his features.

"So I have you all to myself for today, love?" Beautiful silver eyes lifted to dark brown, glinting in a thousand promises and possessive intention.

"Yes...?" I gulped.

* * *

Hermione was positively on the edge of her seat at lunch in the Great Hall, chin on her hands and eyes wide, hanging onto every word as I relayed all of the juicy details to her, her food untouched. Earlier when I entered the Great Hall I was surprised she wasn't already studying, before I saw the pile of books stashed behind the mash pot. She blushed at some points of my story, which Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at, but I knew they were secretly listening. For that I did leave out some bits, it just felt so weird to tell guy friends that kind of stuff, feeling it was more like girl talk, y'know?

Hermione gushed when I finished, eyes dreamy. I blushed myself and settled further into my seat. I knew Draco's eyes were on my back, watching everything I did, just like so many others in the room, rudely wandering where we both were in our morning lessons. I had no intention of enlightening them.

Who knew that they would they find such interest in my back when they could be enjoying their lunch? I didn't, I can't even see my back.

"Those hickey's are pretty dark, which one of them is the actual Veela mark?" Hermione the book warm animatedly stated like I didn't know and also questioned like I didn't know. "Oh Elena, how did you get him to let you come down here?" She asked animatedly. I had just barely managed to convince Draco to let me come down here, I swear he was determined to keep me in those chambers with him forever.

I swallowed my mouthful of toast, and noticed that Harry has been reading the same page of the newspaper for ten minute's now, and decided to humour him just as he began to drink his orange juice, eyes on the same print he'd been keeping himself glued to. Ron's strangely quiet.

"With... Persuasion." I smirked and winked.

Harry choked on his orange juice rather comically. Hermione caught on with what I was doing and laughed with me until she noticed something next to me and stopped.

"Oh gosh, Ron's fallen asleep in his porridge again."

I was silent for a second before I even dared to look at Ron's form bent over in his porridge to my right. Porridge for lunch? Don't ask. He's probably that tired.

"It's going to eat him again, isn't it?" I asked nonchalantly and poked his shoulder. Poke. Poke poke. Nothing.

"He did it this morning too, the porridge wasn't too happy about it." Harry told me, and this time flipped a page. Gasp.

Horrid sucking noises started coming from the bowl and Ron's face, making me grimace and drink my goblet of water to give me something to do. Ron shot up, gracing us and some other poor Gryffindor's with small flicks of porridge in our faces, the poor unfortunate souls giving moans in protest. But the Golden Trio and I were used to it after years of this. You'd think the other Gryffindor's would be too.

Hermione smirked and Ron looked at her incredulously, forgetting to apologise for a huge splodge of porridge on her cheek, slowly sliding down, and I trailed it with my eyes. I guess it must slip your mind when you're the one covered in it.

"Why didn' you wake me up?" His voice was doing that high octave thing.

"Serves you right for not going to bed on time." My best girl friend teased before she stole Harry's newspaper and began reading it, leaving Harry without something to pretend to be interested in. I smiled at Harry and finished my food.

* * *

"You're looking rather oddly happy today, Draco..." Blaise commented as Draco joined him at the lunch table earlier. The Malfoy smirked at his best friend and seated himself so that he could face Elena and talk to his best friend, but unfortunately for him, she had seated with her back to him because of her friend's unintentional seating plans.

"Lemme guess, it's goin' well?" Blaise continued, seeing Draco's stare and feeling slightly jealous because of the lack of acknowledgement his way.

The only response from his Veela best friend was the purr of contentment as he sat down. Crabbe and Goyle sat across them with the usual confused look on their faces. They both had brains that put together didn't equal a teaspoon, they probably didn't even realise they were Slytherin. Blaise didn't need to be concerned about them listening to his and Draco's conversation, for they _did _have enough common sense to at least figure out that they didn't need to have other pair's of ears listening in. So with a look from Blaise, and a lack of acknowledgement from Draco, they began eating and tried not to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm surprised you two are apart, to be frank." Blaise once again spoke.

Draco's smirk widened, and suddenly Blaise got the picture. Draco had either been _persuaded_, or had been promised something in return. He forgot all of his previous jealousy.

"Never mind, man."

* * *

"Ooh! Mail!" I yelled randomly in the midst my best friend's and I's conversation as owl's began to flood the Great Hall. People stared at me, but they were already doing it so it didn't make a difference. As if on cue everyone's head's watched as various owl's dropped package's and mail onto the relevant student's laps. Ginny and Hermione got one, Harry and Ron didn't, the latter sulking when his parents had wrote to Ginny and him in the one letter to Ginny and sulked, and eventually two envelope's fell one my lap just as I rocked back on the bench. Perfect timing.

I smiled when I recognized my mum's writing on one, and my older brother's on the other, so I picked up my Mum's first and began opening it.

"Did you get our presents, Elena?" Ron asked to cover up his sulking and tantrum he just threw right at Ginny when I was looking at the owls. I still heard it though. Oh God I haven't even opened my birthday presents yet.

"Oh I'm so sorry I did get them, but I didn't open them because I haven't had the time."

"Oh well, open 'em tonight den, will ya?" Ron asked, almost antsy.

"Sure thing, Ron." By now I had totally opened up my letter and pulled out the parchment, folded horizontally four times to fit in the envelope, and seeing my Mum's black inked writing. Delicately opening it up, I rested my hands on the table and began to read.

"From yer Mum?" Ron asked casually.

"Yup. And one from Josh too." Josh was my older brother.

Before I could begin reading it, however, a square box of Hershey chocolates fell onto the place in front of me, shortly followed by a bouquet of flowers.

"What the-?" I began, looking at the shockingly red roses on top of the chocolates. Some other students began staring. Again. They probably think I'm going to do a trick.

Hermione was quicker than me to find the card, and thus the person responsible.

"It's from Draco!" She squealed.

"What the-?"I repeated again.

He had actually heard and _listened _to what I said last night? He gets Brownie points.

"Awesomeness." I said aloud, catching my friends off guard with the totally witty sentence. Get through that logic of steel. They couldn't though, they were . I didn't enlighten them, it wasn't that important anyhow.

Ron and Harry seemed to go into Big Bro Protective Mode, and both sent glares towards the Slytherin table. I slapped Ron's head back and Hermione slapped Harry's, ignoring their protests and moans of pain.

"Be happy for Elena!" Hermione scolded. Ron fell back into his porridge with a huge groan, making him sound like a bear that got woken up early from its hibernating. I laughed nervously at how uncomfortable that made me feel to sit next to.

Although, one by one, my best friends returned to what they were doing. Harry tried to drink the orange juice but realized it was by now empty, and Hermione had run out of pages of newspaper to occupy herself. At some point Ron woke up when he finished playing suck face with the porridge, and was extremely interested in his spoon. So I turned around and beamed Draco a grateful smile, which he returned immediately, and I could feel the intensity of the Veela wave directed to me unconsciously, before turning back around and opened up the letter that I could finally get round to reading. I stared at the page to get Draco out my head, then began reading.

_Darling,_

_How are you finding your last year of Hogwarts? Amazing, I hope! Your father and I wish you luck with your Veela. By now he's probably claimed you, and for that there's something that we need to tell you. After your Grandmother died when you were eleven, she wrote you a letter, darling. She told us not to open it until you were of seventeen years of age. You see, your Grandmother Elizabeth was a Veela's mate, just like you are, so her letter will help you get a better insight on this experience that your Father and I could ever give you, you were always such a self-made person. There is more that we've kept from you, darling, sadly. We've had to wait until it was the right time to tell you, when you are of age, since its tradition. But it will be better explained in person, will it not?_

_And now you are of age, we thought it best to enclose your Grandmother's letter it within this letter. We will visit you soon, sweetie._

_Also, your brother has written to us. I will not tell you anything, he's sent you a letter too!_

_Keep in touch, darling._

_We love you,_

_Melissa and Edward xxx_

Their personal signature was at the end. My Mum's was a neat but elegant scrawl, my Dad's masculine but had an almost royal touch to it. It was quite a formal way for ending a letter to your own daughter, but they did that for everyone. I just got the little kisses. Lucky me.

My Grandma, Elizabeth Molly Housen, died when I was eleven, just before I came to Hogwarts. Her death was a mystery, she was just getting weaker and weaker, then one day she just passed over. I remember her very clearly, and we were very close, despite the 70 years difference between us at the time, it was like we'd known each other forever.

Her hair was always up in an elegant up-do. She was very regal and wealthy, a supportive mother and a powerful witch. That's where I get my skills, my Mum told me one day. I even have her eyes. A dark, reflective and almost haunting brown (like the characteristics of a Veela's mate now that my mind comes to it) with beautiful dark lashes. I used to visit her every summer in the Family House that was separate to the smaller mansion my parents owned, since they wanted to have a more cozy way of life as they brought me up. I looked forward to it every holiday.

She was very stubborn, but my beloved grandma was very peculiar in her wording. She was forever cryptic, and when she talked to me she stared straight into my eyes. Family was very important to her, and when she died, I felt like a lost a huge part of my whole life. Harry helped me through that one, he was a kind of a pro on the losing your family thing. My Granddad died a year later. I don't miss them anymore, but I still love them very much.

I laid the parchment down, and slowly reached into the envelope, finding an older, and smaller envelope, with my full name upon it. Oh Grandmother. I pulled it out with shaking hands, from excitement. I needed to open this away from other eyes, in my own privacy. In the Great Hall, with the so many hungry eyes and ears, it was too much. This was too special for them. It would not be understood. I just took a feel of it for now, the last living remains of my lovely, homely, yet amazing Grandma. I still love her very much.

So I place it back with care into the envelope containing my parent's letter, and slipped it into my pocket. I was numb to my three best friend's presence's, until Hermione coughed. Details, she demanded mentally.

"Just a minute." I smiled warmly.

Ripping open my big brother's letter, Josh, I was met with his familiar handwriting. It wasn't elegant, or fancy. It was rather simple, just like he was. He worked for the ministry, communication and alliances section, was twenty one years old, had black hair and blue eyes from my Dad, was quite tall for our family, and was quite distant because of his work. He wrote home often, though.

_Little sister,_

_Greetings! How's your last year going? Ministry's hectic over here._

-Yup, that was the opening paragraph. Simplez.-

_I decided I better check up on you when I heard my little sister has found her Veela! Congratulations! Although I better check him out before he gets near you. Oh it's too late anyway, he can't help it, but I'll still be wary when I meet him! If he hurts you, little sister, I'll break his legs. I know Veela's don't, but he has his warning in case he does. I got your back, little sister. But I'm coming to see you all soon! This Halloween, don't be too thrilled to see me, haha._

_Love, Josh._

"Josh hasn't changed a bit." I told my friends. Ron, Harry and my older brother should have all been brothers, because they do act like it when they meet. Hermione sticks with me, and we have our girly chats. Josh is really protective of me, always has been, always will be.

However I was suspicious. Josh knew I was the mate of a Veela, heck even I should've been told, right? My whole family probably knew at this rate, but it's been kept a secret. What other stuff haven't they told me? That means there's something bigger going on here, and I intend to find out what that is. And if my Nan was the mate to a Veela, that made my granddad a Veela?

Oh I'm adding that to my growing list of questions for my parents.

I relayed everything to my best friends in simple version, since lunch was almost over. People began filing out just as I finished up and took a deep breath. Harry and Hermione caught on pretty quickly to the information I supplied, and Ron tried to interject questions that would be later answered by Hermione or Harry depending on their next lesson. But for me, I had a Veela to get back to. I couldn't find him at his seat, and felt a sense of loneliness that he wasn't there.

The Great Hall was almost completely empty, except us and save a few teachers. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at me when I caught his stare. Harry's stare was caught by something behind me, followed by Hermione's, and then finally Ron's, but I didn't notice for some reason. I stepped back off of the bench, the hall strangely silent, before I hit something hard and sinewy behind me.

Draco Malfoy, my handsome Veela stood directly behind me, my head into his chest. Our bodies were completely molded with each other on contact. He was right here, right beside me all along. I could almost hear the smile in his heartbeat as he enclosed his arms around my waist in the silence, closing me into an iron tight, warm cocoon before he kissed my ear through my hair. My friend's were smiling. I giggled, feeling so safe in these strong, muscular arms and against the hard body, and returned the hug.

Unbeknownst to me, both my friends and the teachers were smiling at the light that my Veela and I were emitting in each other's comforting presence. They were in a knowing awe as I turned around and snuggled into my Veela's chest, hearing him purr in delight, and lay his head on top of mine. Everything was perfect in his arms.

**Der ya are! Fifth chappie for tuu! I do hope you enjoyed the detailed scene, oh and heck the rest of the chapter! Well, I do hope that you review, fav, alert and the like, you know I live off that stuff *smiley face***

**I'm going to introduce new chapters into the next chapter.**

**But first, would you like Draco and Elena to have more **_**alone time in their chambers?**_

**Tell me in your fantastic reviews lovely people.**

**Diggydawg Click it naow!**


End file.
